


A Jihoon story

by bluewhale1127_1201



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, CEO Scoups, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, Jihoon centric, JunHao are an idol duo, Kinda?, Kun is their manager, M/M, Mpreg, My ideal ceo anyways, cameo appearances - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct are the many cameos, ongoing fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewhale1127_1201/pseuds/bluewhale1127_1201
Summary: Jihoon's Prince Charming is none other than CS Ent's CEO Choi Seungcheol. Presented with a deal he can't refuse he dives into Seungcheol's world.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is not an EXO or NCT fic. Just gotta put this out there. It's entirely JiCheol/SVT.  
> There's just too many mentions of NCT EXO members thats why I tagged them.  
> You were warned.

The mansion was packed with celebrities and esteemed guests, he guessed he really should be used to all this by now. He had been doing this for years after all.  
Nursing a cold whiskey, a man in a pitch black suit approached him. He was wearing a scent blocker so he couldn't identify the stranger but he assumed he could be a reporter or something.  
One or two did manage to break in these socialite parties for an inside scoop.  
"Mr Choi, a word?" the man asked from behind him.  
He turned around not bothering to put on a fake smile.  
"Lead the way."  
He followed the man upstairs to one of the many balconies in the mansion.  
The classical music playing downstairs could still be heard faintly.  
"Your artists were caught in a compromising situation Mr Choi. CSE hasn't released a statement yet..."  
"I'm sorry but this is a private event and reporters were clearly not invited. I do not enjoy being interviewed in a setting like this." he said in a cold tone, annoyance evident in his expression. The reporter looked surprised, he thought he had cornered the owner of CS Entertainment but as always the man was quite intelligent when it came to evading questions.  
"May I see your invite?" the reporter paled at the question, he smirked. "Will you see your way out or shall I have security escort you out?"  
The reporter snarled at him and went about his way muttering, "cocky alpha bastard."  
Which didn't go unheard by the 'Alpha' but he doesn't care.  
He decided to call it a night after downing the whiskey, an hour was appearance enough.  
The hosts of the party, The Lees tended to overdo it everytime, that was expected from the family that owned one of the best broadcasting stations LBS but it annoyed him how many people wanted to soar higher and higher even when they were at the top of the pyramid.  
Something caught his ears when he passed through the hallway. It was three people arguing, he recognized the woman with the red dress as Mrs Lee, the hostess and the man as one of her sons, he didn't recognize the short man staring daggers at them.  
Choi Seungcheol owner of CS Entertainment, eavesdropping on a private conversation? Hansol would have a field day if he caught him in the act but Seungcheol couldn't look away from scene. He was rooted to the spot.  
"I didn't have friends, i didn't study what I wanted, I'm not even considered my father's son or heir and I don't even care about the company so what more do you want from me!" the short man yelled. He was wearing a hoodie with jeans, not the proper attire for the party downstairs.  
"Watch your tone brat!" the son said.  
"I refuse to be married off to the highest bidder. It's my life, I'm an adult so you can't do what you please with it."  
"You've gotten bold, haven't you Jihoon? You have no use in this family so it's better to marry you off in dignity..."  
"Dignity? Don't make me laugh. You want to use me as a transaction." the short man said bitterly. "I let you mistreat me because I couldn't leave my father in your venomous hands. I've had enough, use your useless sons for once and leave me alone!"  
He was held by his hood, the alpha intimidating him but he didn't look scared. Seungcheol wondered if he should interfere.  
"You think you'll continue doing music and become a producer in this industry without a backing from us? Let's see you try and become successful." Mrs Lee laughed bitterly.  
"At least I have talent and not just a useless bastard depending on his mother."  
A punch landed on the short man and he staggered backwards.  
"He isn't worth you hitting him Tae Joon-ah."  
The shorter looked unfazed by the punch but his eyes widened when he saw what the woman was holding.  
"Put that down."  
"This will tone you down a few notches."  
"What are you going to do with that guitar? Let me go you oaf! No!"  
She bashed the guitar on the ground mercilessly.  
"That's a gift from my mom! Stop!"  
She didn't stop until the guitar was thoroughly destroyed.

The only thing he had from his late mother was that guitar. It held all his dreams and aspirations. It was his only memory from her.  
A sudden rage overtook him, he shoved the idiot away and lunged for her but he never reached. Strong arms were holding him tightly.  
The scent registered to him first, it was an alpha.  
"Mrs Lee you are being called downstairs." Seungcheol said between gritted teeth. He was completely disgusted but he tried to control his expression. He held on to the enraged omega as he stared at the woman.  
Mrs Lee scurried out of the room with little grace as she was stunned by the sudden appearance of CSE's CEO. She didn't expect anyone to just burst into the scene.  
"I really hate alphas like you who find enjoyment in bullying other people. So why don't you disappear before my fist does something I'll not regret?" He sounded very menacing.  
Seungcheol made sure he looked as angry as he felt, all his life he had never felt a scent so distraught and miserable. It was as if he was also feeling the agony of the omega. The sadness and the sorrow, the despair. It was as if it was calling out to him. to help or do something, anything.  
The alpha ran out of the room closing it in record speed. Seungcheol finally focused on the omega who lay limp in his hold.  
"Do you want to sit down?" he asked trying to comfort the omega. His inner wolf was raging mad, wanting to claw at anyone who wanted to hurt the omega.

Something cold was touching his hands, he looked to see it was a glass of water. Oh? He was sitting down, when did he sit down? Last Jihoon remembered he was going to hit his step mother and then after that it all became fuzzy. Now all his senses had cleared, he slowly drank the water with trembling hands.  
He slowly gazed at where his precious trashed guitar was but it wasn't there. Someone was gently placing it in its guitar case.  
"What are you doing?" Jihoon asked, he didn't trust his limbs to be strong enough to support him.  
"I'll have someone look at it tomorrow. I think it's still fixable." Seungcheol said zipping up the case. "Is there anything else you want to pack? I'll do it for you."  
"Why?"  
"Am I doing all this?" The alpha finished for him.  
"No, why did you stop me then?"  
Seungcheol stared at him for a minute before he replied,  
"Because you were overwhelmed with so much rage you were going to kill her. I stopped you from doing something rash, from making a mistake. There is a much better way for revenge, Jihoon ssi."  
"Thank you..." he looked down, grateful for this stranger who thought of his future when he couldn't.  
"So what else should I pack?"  
"My notebooks. That's the only thing I'll leave this house with..." something suddenly came to mind. "Wait Mister..."  
"Seungcheol, Choi Seungcheol."  
That name sounded very familiar to Jihoon but he couldn't remember where he heard it.  
"I only have about five hundred dollars in savings. Is that enough for a hotel room?" he asked. He didn't know his relatives from his mother's side. He definitely wouldn't stay with any of his father's relatives either, his father would find him and bring him back to this hellhole.  
"What hotel?"  
"Aren't you taking me to a hotel?"  
"No. You are going to stay in my house." Seungcheol said seriously.  
Jihoon did not have a response for that. Seungcheol handed him his few belongings and described his car to the omega. The last thing he wanted was for the paparazzi outside to have a field day on him. So he gave him the keys.  
While Jihoon snooped out in the back, Seungcheol headed downstairs. His mood for socializing had plummeted even further. He just wanted to get out of there.  
He passed by the guests and was almost out had it not been a voice that held him back.  
"Mr Choi wait!" it was Mrs Lee. She looked composed and well put far from what Seungcheol witnessed earlier.  
"Yes?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"I couldn't help but notice that you are on your way out." She smiled but he saw through it.  
"Yes. I have work tomorrow. If that is all then goodbye." he bowed, didn't wait for a response and left.  
On his way he hoped Jihoon had found his car, it wasn't hard to miss though.  
He found Jihoon in the backseat, hidden by the tinted windows.  
"No one saw you?" Seungcheol asked starting the ignition.  
"No." came the quiet whisper.

"Why don't you freshen up while I fix us something and then we talk?" Seungcheol suggested after showing Jihoon his apartment on the seventeen floor.  
To his surprise he found lasagna in the oven. Hansol must have cooked something. He set the table and reheated the food waiting for Jihoon. He turned on the TV to watch the latest news whilst turning on his phone.  
There were a few messages here and there and some missed calls from his secretary obviously.  
"Helloooo." a voice answered tired.  
"Oh Soonyoung, I didn't realize it was late."  
"Oh it's okay, I just dozed off rereading the speech. Are you sure we should deny the allegations between Jun and Wonwoo?"  
"I spoke to both of them last night. Jun said he isn't ready to reveal the news yet and he doesn't want anything to happen to Minghao in case there's backlash..." Seungcheol smelt Jihoon's scent and turned around to tell him to help himself.  
"And Wonwoo doesn't want to sabotage his drama. I told them not to be present for the press release tomorrow. Junhui can be overwhelmed with those sometimes. Also I'm going to run a little late tomorrow, do you know where I can get a guitar fixed?"  
"Ask Chan, that kid always knows someone."  
"Yeah sure, sorry for waking you up."  
"No probs boss."  
Jihoon was halfway through his plate, poor lad must have been hungry after that ordeal.  
"I hope it's edible."  
"Yes it is, thank you." he replied, stuffing himself.  
"I don't usually let my brother in the kitchen because all he knows are Western dishes and he cooks them all the time but yeah it's nice to have something cooked when you get home."  
"I see."  
They ate in silence afterwards with Seungcheol checking his phone every now and then.  
He placed the dishes in the dishwasher and went to the living room were Jihoon was aimlessly flipping through the channels.  
"What's the story with your family?"  
Jihoon had expected that question. It didn't matter what he told Seungcheol because the alpha had seen most of it himself.  
"My family is well known for being a strictly pure bred alpha family. Things become complicated when an omega is born. It's either they are given away as soon as they are born or sold. My mom was my father's first wife, she birthed me and died a few days later. My father was overwhelmed with so much grief he refused to give me away.  
Even if I was an omega, I was the only thing that remained from my mom and he refused to let me go. He remarried not soon after and that's how the evil step mother came to be."  
"Okay so it's a typical Cinderella story. She wants everything all to herself and her sons and you don't have a right because you are an omega?"  
"Pretty much yeah. The brats got the best of everything and I didn't, not that I cared about that at all..."  
"But you deserved it and I'm going to give it to you."  
Jihoon looked up surprised.  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's my job to make people successful. I might have heard something about you making music?"  
"It's nothing much, I just produce music. What do you do? I feel like I've seen you somewhere."  
"Well I own CS Entertainment." he revealed casually as Jihoon gaped. "So I'm sure you know what I do Jihoon."  
Jihoon nodded his head slowly. The CEO of such a huge company was in front of his eyes. Jihoon had considered auditioning to his company or something but without connections he was a nobody, maybe with Seungcheol in his corner things would look up.

"Before I hire you, we need another producer anyways, I have to test you. I hope you don't mind." he said, biting the inside of his mouth. He suddenly felt in dread.  
"I feel like there's a catch here." Jihoon responded warily. This sounded too good to be true.  
"Of course I want something from you." the dread increased as he took in Jihoon's curious gaze.  
"What is it?"  
"A pup or two."  
Jihoon swore his soul left his body at that moment.


	2. The Deal

Jihoon blinked at Seungcheol several times, hoping he didn't hear what the alpha just said.  
Unfortunately the alpha looked very serious.  
"But I'm only 22." is the first thing that flew out of the omega's mouth.  
"Jihoon listen, this is something that I've thought of for quite some while now. I'm turning thirty next month and I'm too old for all these scandalous relationships. I want to settle down quietly."  
"But me?"  
"I'm sorry for suddenly saying this but I thought of it the moment I helped you. Rather than paying someone to carry my child which is a great risk on it's own because it'll backfire on my company, I thought we could come on a compromise."  
"I I'm listening."  
"I help you get famous and revenge on your family. You can spend my money however you like and do whatever you wish except for anything that can ruin me.  
In return I want us to get married and you carry my pup. If you do meet your Prince Charming then you'll be free to divorce me but you are not taking the kid. If you don't want to raise the kid either then that's okay, I won't hold it against you. Of course our marriage will be private, the media or any of our associates will not know as I don't want it to hinder your success."  
To say Jihoon was mind blown was an understatement.  
"Wow you really have thought this through.."  
"Yeah and you just happened be the perfect person for this. I'll let you sleep on it." Seungcheol offered him a gentle smile. He hadn't want to overwhelm the poor kid. He had gone through enough for one night.  
"It's a marriage of convenience right? You get to do everything to help me achieve my goals and I just become your mate and carry your pup?" Jihoon asked forehead creasing.  
"Yes basically."  
"Uh but why should we get married?"  
"It's easier to explain to people and I'd rather not have an illegitimate child."  
Jihoon stood up, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts.  
"You can sleep in the master bedroom I changed the sheets today. I'd rather die than sleep in Hansol's bedroom and I wouldn't put you through such a horror either. I'll sleep over at Chan's, he's my neighbor, Apartment 17C." The alpha said.  
"Okay." Jihoon nodded dazed.

Seungcheol leaning down to kiss him is what startled him awake. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and shook his head to remove it from such thoughts. He literally met the alpha last night and he is now dreaming of him.  
It belated occurred to Jihoon that a set of limbs were attached to him. He yelped in surprise and kicked the stranger out of bed. He ran to the bathroom and locked himself in it.  
He freshened up and emerged out of the bathroom after fifteen minutes. Figured it would be enough for the stranger to leave the room.

"Thanks Channie, I knew I could count on you. I'm leaving your place now, thanks for letting me stay over." Seungcheol said closing the door and heading to his own place.  
"It's okay hyung. You can come over anytime. I'll call you later."  
"Sure thing kiddo."  
Lee Chan was a twenty year old alpha who went to the same university as Hansol. Seungcheol was quite close with his parents so they bought the apartment next to Seungcheol's and entrusted their son to him. They owned a dance academy in Daegu so they stayed back whilst Chan moved to Seoul. The kid was very kind and polite, he left a great impact on those he met. Seungcheol considered him a little brother.  
He punched in his pass code and opened the door only to find Hansol slouched over the couch, groaning.  
"What time did you get home?"  
"Uhg uh at 3 I think. Weren't you taking a shower just now?"  
"That must be Jihoon." Seungcheol narrowed his eyes at him. "You didn't sleep in my bed right?"  
"You know I always sleep there when I'm out." he shrugged. Seungcheol resisted the urge to hit his head. "You kicked me off the bed."  
"You deserved it. Who wants to inhale your alcohol breath first thing in the morning?" Seungcheol scolded and began making breakfast.  
"Hyung!" Hansol whined.  
"Morning Jihoon."   
Hansol turned to face the new comer. It was a short dark haired omega, he had never seen before.  
"Morning."  
"This is Hansol my brother. I apologize he must have given you quite a scare earlier." Seungcheol smiled then went back to beating the eggs.  
"Hellllooo... Uh it was you?" Hansol exclaimed. "Anyways I'm sorry, well only Seungcheol sleeps in that room so I didn't know he had a guest."  
"You have your own room you brat!" Seungcheol said giving Hansol a look.  
Jihoon and Hansol made small talk whilst Seungcheol finished making breakfast.  
"Oi hyung, Seungkwan's gonna pop by later. I'm telling you in advance."  
"I'll let Soonyoung deal with him. I have some things to do outside the company today."  
"Red Moon week is starting tomorrow." Hansol cried. "Everyone will be smelling left right and center."  
"Please don't remind me. I have schedules to cancel especially for my omega artists but at least it's only for two days this time." Seungcheol was reading the daily newspaper.  
"Thanks for breakfast hyung. I'm gonna pass out in my bed." Hansol said getting up.  
"Make sure you don't suffocate on anything." Seungcheol called out   
The silence was very awkward after Hansol left.  
"I thought about .. You know."  
"And?" Seungcheol tried not to look hopeful.  
"You've got yourself a deal." Jihoon said firmly. The relief oozed from Seungcheol gradually. He was elated that the omega agreed.  
"I have rules and I assume you will have yours too. Writing all this down in a contract would be messy. Evidence like that would ruin both of us." Seungcheol said. He sounded all serious and business like and Jihoon saw how important this actually was for him.  
"I see, so what are your rules?"  
"1:Infidelity will not be tolerated. As I said before if you meet someone you fall in love with I'll gladly divorce you.  
If you cheat Jihoon, trust me it won't be nice." Seungcheol's aura was suddenly menacing, Jihoon almost submitted.  
"Noted." he gulped, scared of what he might have gotten himself into.  
"2: If you have needs I'll gladly fulfill them especially during red moon weeks. On any other day if you want I will help you, all you have to do is ask..."  
"As in ask you to sleep with me?" Jihoon choked out.  
"That's pretty blunt but yes." the alpha nodded.   
"3: You and I will maintain a professional relationship at work. I already trust you on this one since you know what you want from me.  
4: You are mated and married, I will not tolerate any flirtatious behavior of some sort with strangers, acquaintances or coworkers. Alphas are very possessive that much you know Jihoon.  
5: Total honesty. For this to actually work we have to openly communicate with each other. You have to tell me what you like and don't like. I have to know what you feel Jihoon all the time, I'm already asking so much from you."  
"Okay."  
"That's it I guess, we'll share the same room and bed. Any comments?"  
"I won't cheat that much I know, as for 2 we'll see as time goes. 3 isn't a problem either. 4 definitely applies to you too Seungcheol. You'll find I'm a very possessive person by nature and I don't like sharing what's mine."  
"What about the last one?" Seungcheol asked stunned by Jihoon's tone. He wasn't one to mess with so it wouldn't hurt to tread carefully with him.  
The omega seemed in thought at that one.  
"What if one of us falls in love?" He suddenly spoke.  
Seungcheol coughed, he wasn't waiting for that.  
"Then he will have to confess. If love blooms at the end of all this then that's a bonus for me." He pursed his lips, thinking.  
"Okay we are in agreement I guess. Uh wait..." Jihoon seemed to remember something.  
Red moon week was starting tomorrow and it was the last one for the year meaning Seungcheol had to breed him one of the two days of the auspicious week. Jihoon's eyes bulged. That was way too soon!


	3. Red Moon Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was stuck at this chapter for a while because I was busy with exams. I didn't lose hope on this story and I'm continuing it. Hope you love the update!

The week of the Red Moon came as a blessing to some and a burden to others.  
It was considered a very important time because it was when Alphas experienced ruts and omegas had heats.  
Some said it was a time of fertility, mainly because omegas and some betas were able to conceive around that time.  
The Red Moon occured four times every year, in different months, one in each season. The duration depended on how red the moon was. A deep hue definitely meant an entire week of mating. This often disturbed workplaces, schools and other important places. Events had to be canceled or postponed, meetings rescheduled.  
Suppressants were taken to reduce the strength of the scent and the heat or rut itself, unmated omegas were often advised to stay at their homes until it passed. Scent blockers were a must during that period to avoid accidents such as rape and unwanted pups.  
Mating services were also in big business during that time as some only wanted a no strings attached kind of thing.  
With time people had taken control of their heats and ruts. Some went to work and others attended classes without a problem but at the end of the day they had to scratch that itch to avoid health problems.  
People presented as soon as they were born, they had marks to show what secondary gender they were but only experienced ruts and heats at the tender age of 18. Some started as early as 15, people had different genes after all but they would stop once they reached forty. After 40 an omega would be in heat once or twice a year and alphas consistently twice until they died or something.  
The last Red Moon of the year would be in September and would go on for two days. The days didn't follow a sequence, it could be a Tuesday and a Saturday, nobody knew. During the week though scents remained strong and were at their peak on the chosen days. Thus Jihoon was having a minor breakdown over the fact that any day Seungcheol would deflower him.  
It was hard having to hide from both alphas with their scents filling the entire apartment the first two days of the week. Jihoon couldn't even breathe properly without catching a whiff of the Choi brothers' earthy scents. He hid in Seungcheol's bathroom most of the time and only went out to sleep and eat. The alpha was staying next door well until they mated but Jihoon was scared.  
He had no idea he would be so nervous when he agreed to the alpha's deal.  
Wednesday Jihoon woke up in heat. His body temperature was high and he was releasing more slick than usual. He locked the door to Seungcheol's bedroom and started panicking. Hansol knocked a few times, whining about a jacket he wanted to wear inside Seungcheol's closet.  
"I can do it. I can go out there and face them, they wouldn't hurt me right?" he tried encouraging himself. After he slapped both his cheeks and took a deep breath, he went to the kitchen.  
Hansol was moping over a bowl of cereal still in his pajamas whilst Seungcheol was comfortably dressed in a tank top and shorts. He was busy on his laptop typing away.  
"D d did you spray scent blockers?" Jihoon asked as he sat down on the chair with his bowl of porridge. Seungcheol acknowledged him with a nod as Hansol began salivating.  
"We realized our scent was making you uncomfortable."  
Jihoon ducked his head, that was quite thoughtful of them.  
"It's your home, you didn't have to." he whispered.  
"It's okay." Seungcheol halted his typing to smile at Jihoon. "Sol ah, the cereal is getting soggy."  
"What's wrong with him?" Jihoon asked swallowing his first spoonful. Hansol was unresponsive ever since Jihoon joined them.  
"He's in rut. He probably shot circuited when he smelt your slick."Jihoon coughed loudly, surprised and embarrassed. He had showered though earlier to remove the excess fluid but it was of no use as he knew what was to come. It also didn't help that he was sleeping in Seungcheol's bed. The alpha's scent was quite overwhelming to say the least.  
"Aren't you in uhm uh in the same state?" Jihoon coughed out shyly. His cheeks were dusted pink. Seungcheol laughed at him, he had no idea Jihoon was that cute.  
"Of course Jihoon-ah." he cooed at the omega.  
"Why are you using that tone with me?" Jihoon glared, offended that Seungcheol was treating him like a child.  
"Hansol is young that's why he's acting like this. Takes years to master self control like this."  
Jihoon tried not to let his eyes stray but they did.  
"Well you uh uhmm..." Jihoon gestured at Seungcheol, in between the alpha's legs.  
Seungcheol looked down and burst out in laughter slapping the table. Jihoon was really adorable.  
"Oh Jihoon-ah you are so cute. Of course I'm in this state, it's Red moon week after all."  
"Doesn't it bother you? Don't you want relief?" The omega kept on asking although with every question his face went redder. Seungcheol was having a good laugh at his mortification.  
"With time you learn to ignore it. I can't listen to my libido everytime it wants attention. If I did I wouldn't be where I am right now." the alpha chuckled.  
"Ohh." Jihoon muttered.  
"Come here." Seungcheol called him. His eyes widened. "I'm not gonna do anything just come here."  
"Okay." Jihoon slowly stood up and approached the alpha. Seungcheol pulled him onto his lap, Jihoon let out an unmanly squeal in surprise.  
"Wh wha what are you doing!" he yelped.  
"Getting you comfortable." Seungcheol said tucking Jihoon's head in his chest. The omega was extremely red and uncomfortable but there was nothing he could do. Jihoon was trapped in Seungcheol's hold.  
At this close proximity he could smell the glorious earthy scent. Jihoon wanted to drown in it, it was intoxicating. He tried not to squirm so much on the alpha, it would affect them both.  
"Ignore your body Jihoon. Ignore the way it calls out to be mated." Seungcheol said eyes focused on the screen, he looked unfazed by the omega sitting on top of him.  
"It's kind of hard in our state." Jihoon whispered back. Seungcheol rubbed comforting circles on his back, he shivered.  
"Jihoon-ah focus on the laptop. Don't sniff me."  
Jihoon was nosing at the alpha's neck instinctively, hands curled at his sides.  
"I uh you uh uhm..." he was a bumbling mess.  
Seungcheol stopped to smile at him fondly.  
"Why were you hiding from me Jihoon if you were going to be this pliant in my hands right now?"  
"It's my first time. I was nervous."  
"And you thought I'd hurt you?"  
"No no not like that." He stammered. "Uhg it's hard to think like this." he whined gesturing at their predicament.  
Seungcheol removed his hand and the omega whined more.  
"If you are having sex in this kitchen, I'm moving out." Hansol complained finishing his soggy cereal.  
Jihoon huffed out a, "We are not!" the same time Seungcheol went for, "It's my house."  
"Kwannie is in the library and he always switches off his phone there."  
"Who's Kwannie?"  
"Seungkwan, a friend of his." Seungcheol answered. He was looking at rings, Jihoon would have noticed hadn't his mind been distracted.  
The omega grew more agitated and frustrated as the alpha released pheromones subconsciously. He kept on whining and mumbling incoherent things.  
"Jihoon-ah..." Seungcheol called out softly. "You are distracting me."  
"It's starting to hurt."  
"Hush baby. I can't touch you without your consent. That's why I wanted you to be comfortable enough with me. I could tell you were really scared but I won't hurt you. You can trust me, I'll take good care of you."  
Jihoon nodded, shutting his eyes. He had no idea how Seungcheol was so calm in this situation, he was close to tearing something off and Hansol looked just as much.  
"Okay, I'm heading over at Jisoo's."  
"I wouldn't advise that. They usually go at it like rabbits." Seungcheol said scooping up Jihoon. Hansol wailed at his despair.

Jihoon woke up sated. True to his word Seungcheol had taken very good care of him. The heat had quieted down and he felt like a normal person again. As he laid in bed his mind wandered off to earlier.  
He wondered how Seungcheol had mastered control over his rut like that. If he got to that point one day that would be great too. He grabbed his notebook on the nightstand and scribbled a few lyrics.  
The smell of Chinese in the kitchen brought him back to reality as his stomach rumbled. He picked one of Seungcheol's oversized shirts which reached his knees and headed out.  
Hansol was moping over his Chinese food but he looked better than earlier.  
"Where's Seungcheol?" Jihoon inquired grabbing chopsticks and helping himself to Hansol"s share. The alpha looked like he wasn't eating anyways.  
"Out."  
"Your brother's a monster, did you know..."  
"I can tell by the way you are walking Ji-hyung. I don't need to know the details." Hansol waved as Jihoon choked on his spit.  
"I'm not talking about that..." Jihoon wanted to poke his eyeballs with his chopsticks. Why would he talk about that with Hansol? Mating was a private affair.  
"I see you went all out. He even bit you." Hansol continued.  
Jihoon subconsciously touched the bite mark on his neck. He belonged to Seungcheol, he was a mated omega now. The thought warmed him up, even if temporary Seungcheol was his home. It was so much better than the house he lived in earlier.  
"This is pointless." Jihoon groaned. Hansol was two years younger than him. They were getting along pretty well so far so good.  
"Ji-hyung, there's a keyboard in my bedroom. Do you want to play it?" Hansol suddenly asked. "Hyung used to play for me when I was kid."  
"Doesn't he play now?"  
"He just sort of stopped." Hansol didn't say further thus Jihoon knew it must have been a private matter.  
"Sure but I'm kind of rusty."

Hansol watched in fascination as Jihoon played the keyboard like a pro.  
"I thought you said you were rusty? That sounds perfect in my ears." he gushed. Jihoon offered him a soft smile.  
"I'm kind of a genius... I don't like showing off that's all." He replied.  
"Say Ji-hyung, what is going on between you and hyung?" Hansol asked lying on his messy bed. Now Jihoon understood what Seungcheol meant by saying he'd rather die than sleep in Hansol's room. "He said i could ask you."  
"Well he saved me basically."

Seungcheol found the apartment quiet, he was about to call out for either Hansol or Jihoon when he noticed the takeaways on the table. He heard voices from Hansol's room.  
"My family doesn't like me. I'm pretty much useless as an omega to them. I was never of value to my family." Seungcheol heard Jihoon say.  
"It never felt like home you know. It was cold and lonely." Jihoon hugged his knees. It was the first time he was opening up to someone. "Nobody loved me or cared for me. That night I met your brother, I had given up on living. I just felt like an empty shell. Music is what has been keeping me going. What he asked of me, to give him a baby. It's like something I'm living for now, you get it?  
Now I'm staying here with you guys, it feels warm and comfy. As temporary as it is, I'm gonna cherish... Oh! I'm crying."  
Hansol was at a loss on what to do or say. He had no idea that had been Jihoon's life. He felt sad and angry in his stead.  
"Wow I haven't cried in a long time because I had pretty much accepted my fate. This feels quite strange." Jihoon said wiping the tears that kept on falling.  
In an instant he was in Seungcheol's arms. Hansol had to do a double take because wow his brother was fast.  
"You are not useless Jihoon, it was wrong of your family to implant that on you. You are someone special to me okay?" Seungcheol whispered. "you deserve everything good and beautiful in this world. You deserve to be happy too so don't speak or think so little of yourself."  
"Yeah Ji-hyung, it's nice having you around. I hope you stay with us for a long time." Hansol pitched in, grinning. Jihoon could only grumble an incoherent thank you. He had to digest this new odd feeling in his chest.


	4. Pink Woozi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates are not daily lmao. Just wanted to get the first 4 chapters out of the way but thank you all for receiving this fic well.
> 
> Happy new year. May all your dreams be fulfilled this year.

Jihoon stared at himself in the mirror. He was married, pregnant and pink. Well technically his hair was dyed pink. It was a spur of the moment kinda thing where his pre wedding jitters had gotten the best of him. It also kind of didn't help that Hansol's Kwannie, Boo Seungkwan had implanted the idea on Jihoon. Two weeks pregnant, one week married and he was ready to work now. Seungcheol was finally taking him to the company. His nerves were all over the place but he was generally excited. Seungcheol promised him his own studio in the company as a wedding present. His own space where he could do what he loved the most, of course Jihoon was ecstatic.  
"Soonyoung are the arrangements ready? I'm coming in thirty and I want Wonwoo and his manager in my office." Seungcheol barked orders over the phone. It sort of scared Jihoon that he was married to this CEO, their marriage certificate framed on the wall. He was yet to catch up to the whirlwind of emotions he was feeling.

"Jihoon I hope you've had breakfast. I don't want to run late today."  
"No Mr Choi, I'm still debating on what to wear." Jihoon glared at him, daring him to speak. Seungcheol sighed rubbing his temples, Jihoon had become one feisty kitten ever since he found about the pregnancy. Seungcheol was at his mercy.  
"How about a hoody and jeans? Just put on anything please!" the alpha begged. He had so many meetings today, he also needed a huge load of caffeine in his system.  
Ten minutes later the pink haired omega was gobbling his breakfast. No matter how late he was Seungcheol wouldn't make Jihoon miss breakfast.  
"Cheol-hyung just sit down and eat something." Hansol called him over, the elder alpha busy aggressively typing on his phone.  
"Done, let's go."  
"Thank goodness." Seungcheol huffed grabbing his car keys and wallet. They bumped into Chan who was about to knock.  
"Oh hi Coups hyung, is Hansol in? I gotta borrow something."  
"Yeah he is kiddo. I'm in a rush, come in."  
"Jihoon hyung, your guitar is all fixed. I'll pick it up later." Chan smiled.  
"Thanks Chan. How much do I owe you?"  
"Oh no you don't have to pay." Chan shook his head. Seungcheol was already inside the elevator.  
Jihoon ran inside the still open elevator only to meet their other neighbors in their floor, the Hongs.  
Hong Jisoo, probably the most gentle beta Jihoon had ever laid eyes on, was already wearing his doctor's coat whilst carry Sunny, their baby girl. Jeonghan whom Jihoon had the most unfortunate luck of meeting was sneering at poor Seungcheol. The omega obstetrician was still upset about how Seungcheol got married and was having baby without his knowledge. The omega was annoying to say the least, asking Jihoon endless questions and pestering him over and over again.  
"Hello Jisoo, is it okay for him to act like that in front of Sunny?" Jihoon asked greeting the beta and his daughter.  
"She's gotten used to it, she calls him naughty mom now." Jisoo responded chuckling.  
The rest of the elevator ride Jeonghan was bickering with Seungcheol and Jihoon was chatting with Jisoo.

A month after meeting Seungcheol, Jihoon was finally entering his company. Before he could take one step further someone barreled onto him. It was another annoying omega, Seungkwan.  
"I simply couldn't miss your first day Jihoon." He said excitedly. "Coupsies can I show him around?' he pleaded.  
"Soonyoung will join you. Woozi-ssi welcome to CSE. Get along well with others okay?"  
"Sure thing boss." Jihoon offered a small smile waving his left hand, the one with the ring finger. It was a silent message and Seungcheol understood it, otherwise he wouldn't have left with a huge grin plastered on his face.  
As Seungkwan kept on babbling about the origins of the company, something caught Jihoon's eye. It was a brown haired male wearing the most ridiculous outfit Jihoon had ever seen, he gaped at the sight. Seungkwan who realized Jihoon was no longer listening turned to see what had caught the other omega's attention.  
"Soonyoung hyung that is such an eyesore!" Seungkwan complained as the male approached them. "You are ruining Seungcheol's image."  
"Hey Boo don't insult my style..."  
"He thinks He's a tiger, don't mind him Jihoon." Seungkwan whispered at Jihoon who had regained his composure. He hadn't expected to meet someone wearing a tiger onesie of all places and a grown male on top of that.  
"Pink hair? You must be Woozi. I'm Soonyoung, the CEO's lapdog..."  
"Secretary." Seungkwan chimed in to ease Jihoon's questioning gaze.  
"Anyways come with me please."

The company was really big, with multiple recording booths, dance studios including two gym studios and a whole cafeteria. Jihoon had met so many trainees and artists that he felt his brain would explode.  
They passed by Soonyoung's favorite studio where two males where having a duet. Soonyoung instantly smiled at the sight of one of them.  
"Isn't that Chen? Former vocal powerhouse?" Jihoon asked eyes raising.  
"Yeah, He's a vocal trainer now." Seungkwan replied. "Many people wanna work with him including Seokmin hyung."  
Soonyoung whacked Seungkwan on the head, "Call him with his stage name. We are at work be professional."  
"Be professional my foot! You were drooling at him a second ago." Seungkwan grumbled rubbing his head softly.  
"Shall we continue then?"

Jihoon stared at the large "Woozi" plastered on the wall of his studio. Seungcheol really didn't go lowkey for someone who wanted their relationship to be private. The happiness that swelled up in his chest though when he entered the studio was great. He kept grinning from ear to ear, even much so as he realized the anime doll collection on one of the many keyboards. Jihoon was touched Seungcheol remembered his anime rant from before.  
"Let's leave him in his space for a bit." Seungkwan suggested.  
"Oh but we have to stop by the top floor." Soonyoung said as he was dragged away.

*Do you love it?*  
Mr Choi 08:54

*It's perfect. Thank you!*  
Woozi 08:55

*We aim to please Mr Choi.*  
Mr Choi 08:55

Jihoon cringed at the Christian Grey reference. "Wait did he just call me Mr Choi?"

*Go back to work Mr Choi.*  
Woozi 08:57

*Stop by my office. Meeting starts in 9.*  
Mr Choi 08:57  
*I also like the formality of this chat.*  
Mr Choi 08:58

Jihoon realized it was a minute to 9. He asked a trainee, a Tae something he couldn't remember, the way to the office. After getting lost once he managed to find his way. Outside the office was Soonyoung's desk but the man wasn't in sight so Jihoon knocked on the door.  
"You are late." Seungcheol said in his menacing tone. Jihoon squinted at him, was he really going to be that professional? The alpha was smirking enjoying himself, Jihoon defiantly stared back.  
"Well my escorts disappeared along the way so I got lost." Jihoon said. It belatedly occurred to him that there were other people in the office.  
"Jun, Hao. This is Woozi. He's your new producer."  
"Hello. I'm Woozi." Jihoon bowed.  
"Woozi ssi, I'm Kun their manager." a very serious looking blond haired male said pointing at the two artists next to him.  
"Where did you get him Coupsie? He's cute." the one named Jun leered at him. Jihoon wanted to knock his teeth out instead he gazed at Seungcheol who didn't look fazed in the the slightest bit.  
"He's a flirt. You'll get used to him." Seungcheol said.  
"Please take care of us Woozi ssi." Hao, the quiet one spoke. Jihoon could tell he didn't speak much, he was high in list of his favorites. He was yet to know what gender they both were.  
"Huh are you married? You look so young." Manager Kun asked surprised at the wedding band on Jihoon's finger.  
"Yeah I am." Jihoon admitted cheeks tinted pink. It was embarrassing being asked that in front of Seungcheol. Jun sighed looking crestfallen.  
"The good ones are always taken." he cried. Hao snickered at his friend's stupidity at not seeing the ring sooner.  
"Anyways Woozi will be dealing with your comeback, I don't care where you discuss just get out of my office." Seungcheol said shooing them out. "I have so many meetings today. Can someone call the Dreamies in here? Where the hell is Soonyoung?"  
"Oof why are you so cranky today?" Soonyoung said appearing out of the blue.   
"I didn't eat breakfast now do your damn job!"  
Woozi took a minute to look at Seungcheol. He was quite different as a CEO, well he wasn't overly friendly because then people would take advantage. He was scary when it required but he was a very laid back person probably why Jun was so informal around him.  
"Mr Choi!" Jihoon called out. "Do eat breakfast."  
"Soonyoung get me something to eat!" He heard Seungcheol bellow.  
"You can go ahead and discuss, I'm heading to cafeteria." Kun said leaving the three of them to use the other elevator.  
"Why are you married?" Jun asked.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Forgive Junhui. He doesn't seem to realize you are holding our future right now." Hao said elbowing Jun.  
"We can discuss in my studio then."

Someone came charging at Jihoon when he was about to open the door to his studio. The ridiculously tall being would have knocked Jihoon over had it not been for a pair of hands that grabbed the charging bull.  
"Is this the newbie? He's cute ah!" squealed the tall man. "Xing, I love him already."  
"Calm down Chanyeol. Oh hello Jun and The8, I take it you were assigned to Woozi-ssi?" a gentle looking man asked.  
"Yeah He's in charge of our comeback. We were just about to discuss before you came." Hao responded.  
"Oh well let us not keep you." Xing smiled sweetly and dragged tall being Chanyeol away who wailed at not being able to talk to the newbie. Jihoon made a mental note to ask Seungcheol how strong the scent blockers used in his company were. He couldn't sniff out any genders, it was truly a professional setting.

"He must mean something if you are asking me of such a favor Seungie."  
"Please don't call me that, I outgrew that nickname a long time ago." Seungcheol barked stabbing his steak.  
"I didn't know skipping meals had this effect on you."  
"Hyung please, this is the only break I get. The executives are also breathing down my neck."  
"Should I talk with them for you? I can be quite persuasive."  
"No it's okay. Thanks for looking out for me as always hyung." Seungcheol smiled at the man he had considered a brother for all his life.  
"I made a promise to your sister. I intend to fulfill it."  
The alpha stared out the window, his sister... She was such a painful memory. Thank goodness Hansol was so young, he wouldn't have survived seeing that gruesome scene.  
"Okay so you said he is passionate about music, sounds just like Chanyeol. Don't worry I'll look after your friend." the male scratched his head. "The boys are going back to the academy soon. It will be boring without them."  
"They grow up well, don't they Kyungsoo hyung?"

Jihoon had already finished mixing the instrumentals and was adding final touches when someone tapped on his shoulder. The Chinese duo wanted to cool down from their powerful dance image to something sentimental and soulful. Jihoon had just the right lyrics, perfect for their comeback in his latest notebook.   
He turned around to see Soonyoung holding a plastic bag with food.  
"The producers here have a habit of forgetting to eat when they get into it. Now I understand having to remind an old geezer like Loey but certainly not a young un such as yourself Woozi ssi?" Soonyoung scowled.  
"Eh?" Jihoon stared at him blank faced.  
"Seungkwan purposefully spilt his chocolate smoothie on my onesie." the secretary explained his foul mood.  
Jihoon took the bag warily and scanned the food. He didn't want to eat anything that would nauseate him.  
"Don't worry, our master chef D.O made this specially for you. Go on eat. I have orders not to leave until you are finished." Soonyoung huffed crossing his arms. He looked like an angry hamster.  
"Who gave those orders?" Jihoon asked   
"D.O sunbae. First day privileges or something I don't know. Just eat, I have things to do." Soonyoung rushed him.  
The human hamster snooped around after he was tired of watching Jihoon eat.  
"Wahhhh for someone so small you sure eat a lot." Soonyoung exclaimed surprised when Jihoon finished everything.  
He barely refrained from saying he was eating for two. Letting people know he was married and mated was one thing but pregnancy was another.  
He just ignored Soonyoung and went back to work.

*I have the instrumental done. You should come hear it tomorrow.*  
Pink_cutie 19:09

*Wow that was fast.*  
FlirtyHui 19:10

*You are responsible for these names aren't you Jun?*  
Pink_cutie 19:12  
*Also I wanted to do a Chinese version alongside a Korean version so plz come help me out with the lyrics*  
Pink_cutie 19:13

*Will do boss!*  
savageHao 19:13

Jihoon didn't realize it was so late until his stomach started growling. He saved whatever he was working on and locked his studio. Hansol said he made dinner so he skipped the cafeteria and went straight to Seungcheol's office. Soonyoung was nowhere to be seen again so he just opened the door without knocking.  
"You have an unreliable secretary." Jihoon spoke draping himself on the couch.  
"Who Soonyoung? He's just too playful but he's good at what he does, I can't complain." Seungcheol spoke eyes furrowed, staring daggers at a file he was holding.  
Jihoon noticed how tensed Seungcheol was, he wondered if the alpha even left that seat since morning.  
"Seungcheol..." he called out. The alpha looked up at him momentarily pausing his glaring.  
"Mhh?"  
"Let's go home. I'm hungry." Jihoon was surprised at how soft his voice was.  
"Okay." the alpha succumbed and started packing up his things.  
"I really didn't think that would work." Jihoon smiled to himself.  
"You'll be surprised at how much I listen to you Jihoon." chuckled Seungcheol. "Let's go."

On their way out, they bumped into Soonyoung and the singer whom Jihoon remembered to be Seokmin. The man had a powerful voice, it left an impression on him. Soonyoung narrowed his eyes suspiciously at them.  
"Why are you both getting off at the same time?"  
"Well we live in the same apartment block." Jihoon answered casually.  
"Sounds fake but okay." Soonyoung said not sounding convinced. "Seokmin this is Woozi, the new producer."  
"We are outside of work. Call me Jihoon."  
"Jihoon it's lovely to meet you. Loey was ranting about you in the cafeteria. You've become quite famous in the company." Seokmin grinned. He oozed out sunshine and happiness, he was too bright for Jihoon's liking.  
"Well we best be on our way. I'm craving my bed." Seungcheol said yawning.  
"You worked hard today Coupsie. Get some rest boss."

"So how was your first day?" Seungcheol asked starting the ignition.  
"Fun. It was very fun." Jihoon replied eyes gleaming. He was very happy.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." the alpha smiled.  
"It's all thanks to you Seungcheol."  
Jihoon realized that one of the overwhelming emotions he was feeling was gratitude for Seungcheol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a name for JunHao so they'll be the Chinese duo lol


	5. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sad to inform y'all my internet is giving me problems so i don't know when the next update is going to be. We are going on another lockdown in our country, this is not good for my sanity or anxiety *cries*
> 
> I'll try to be back on my birthday. I share with NCT Lucas btw.   
> Don't wanna make you guys wait for so long.

"Hao ssi can you lower the tone here?" Jihoon asked. Recording was going smoothly, Hao was almost done recording his Chinese version parts. The Korean version was done and they had already started shooting the mv. Everyone who heard the song loved it.  
"Okay boss." Hao said and did as asked.  
"Good. Now let's go to the second verse..."  
There was a tap on Jihoon's shoulder. A teenager was staring back at him.  
"Pardon me. D.O sunbae said you should eat lunch..." the teen was very shy.  
"Thank you..."  
"Mark."  
"Thank you Mark and thank D.O sunbae for me." Jihoon said. It was the second time that day that this D.O sunbae had sent food especially for him. Jun had joked that maybe the elder had a soft spot for Jihoon.  
"Don't over think it cutie. D.O does this for Coupsie and all the other producers because they work so hard they tend to forget to eat." Jun said scrolling through his phone.  
"It's because sunbae's mated to Loey so he knows first hand how forgetful he is when he is working." a deep voice pitched in.  
Jihoon shifted his head to stare at the newcomer.  
"Wonwoo!" Jun squealed pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "When did you get back?"  
Jihoon stared stupefied, flirty Jun was replaced by a blushing love struck teenager.  
"We are at work please keep it in your pants." Hao grumbled into the mic.  
"Literally took the words right out of my mouth Haohao." a tall figure said looming over Jihoon.  
"I repeat we are at work. Please be professional." Hao face palmed but added, "It's nice to see you Mingyu."  
Tall Mingyu's entire face lit up like a Christmas tree. Jihoon coughed, was he fifth wheeling at that moment?   
"I think I'm gonna be sick." Jihoon retched.  
"Woah you okay Woozi? You look kind of pale."  
"I need to use the bathroom excuse me."  
Jihoon never reached the bathroom, he passed out on the way.

Seungcheol stared at Jihoon's pale face. He contemplated sending Jihoon to Jeonghan but thought against it, they had a due appointment on the weekend anyways.  
It was pure luck that he caught Jihoon before he hit the ground. The alpha had been checking on the trainees when he noticed Jihoon rushing out of the recording room.  
"Uhg..." Jihoon groaned.  
"Woozi are you okay?" Seokmin asked worriedly.  
"Water..." Jihoon called out. Seungcheol filled a glass and helped him drink.  
"What happened?" Seungcheol asked, he was concerned. Jihoon could tell from the way he looking at him.  
"I just suddenly felt light headed. I'm fine." Jihoon said.  
"Just to be sure, take a small nap here and continue with recording later." Seungcheol said.  
"Should we inform his mate?" Seokmin inquired as he stared at Jihoon's ring.  
"No its okay. I'll be fine after a nap." Jihoon waved him off lying back down. He vaguely noticed he was in Seungcheol's office.  
"Okay. I'll come check on you later Jihoon." Seokmin said and faced Seungcheol. "I should probably go tell the kids. They must be worried."  
"Yeah. I'm gonna finish my rounds."  
"You sound like a doctor." Seokmin giggled walking away.  
Seungcheol locked the door and went to sit next to Jihoon.  
"I'm scared." Jihoon confessed.  
"Hush baby it's okay, I'm here." Seungcheol cooed hugging him tightly. Jihoon was shaking and whimpering.  
"My body, it's changing I can feel it."  
"I'm right here with you. I'll be with you every step of the way."  
Seungcheol whispered those words until Jihoon fell asleep and he too followed suit.

Seokmin walked Jihoon to the recording booth where the Chinese duo were waiting patiently.  
"Woozi!" they all stood up when he entered.  
"I'm fine I'm fine. Don't you worry."  
"We heard you passed out." Hao said concerned.  
"Nothing a short nap didn't fix." Jihoon smiled assuring them that they could continue with recording.

"I came by earlier and the door was locked." Soonyoung stated. His arms were crossed and he was frowning.  
"Oh I fell asleep. I didn't want to be disturbed."  
"Mhhhhhhmm." he sounded unconvinced. "Why did Seokmin send me away then? Are you two hiding something? Perhaps a secret affair." Soonyoung peered, hands on his hips.  
"Don't be ridiculous Soonyoung." Seungcheol laughed. "As if he would cheat on you with me."  
"Well you are very handsome, you could cause him to stray." Soonyoung scratched his head.  
"Why thank you Soon! But you don't have to worry Seokmin is all yours." Seungcheol said beaming.

Home received hype way before it was released. All official merchandize was sold out days before the official MV release. Sales were skyrocketing and the executives were happy thus Seungcheol got a breather. Jihoon was six weeks along and yet to suffer from morning sickness.  
He was seated comfortably in Seungcheol's office with the Chinese duo, their manager Kun and Soonyoung. Seungcheol was out on urgent matters. They were waiting for the official release of Home.  
"No comeback of ours ever received attention like this." Hao said smiling. Jihoon knew they cherished their careers but seeing Minghao showing a huge excited smile like this made Jihoon happy. Someone knocked on the door, it was yet another trainee.  
"Delivery for Woozi from Xiumin sunbae." the teen said.  
"Oh it isn't from D.O today?" Woozi asked receiving the package.  
"Well usually D.O sunbae is in charge of the canteen until lunch time then Xiumin sunbae takes over afterwards." the teen explained. It was another Tae-something, Jihoon always mixed them up, Taeil or Taeyong.  
"He's sending his boys to the boarding school today. So Xiumin sunbae has a double shift."  
"No but I don't understand why Jihoon has the special treatment." complained Soonyoung grabbing an apple. Jihoon didn't bother slapping his hands away.  
"It's because he is cute. No one can resist his charm." Minghao chipped in picking a banana. Jihoon just let them eat. It was pointless not to share with them anyways.  
"The female trainees bought him chocolates the other day. I was surprised." Junhui added.  
"I'm irresistible, what can I say?" Jihoon grinned.  
"Okay let's stop stroking his ego." Soonyoung blurted.  
"It's time." Manager Kun said, grabbing everyone's attention.

Records were broken and Jihoon had never seen such excitement at one of his songs. The media had received it well even the critics saying it was a masterpiece. Fans went crazy over the Chinese version since well the duo were both Chinese and it was touching to hear such a sweet song in their mother tongue.  
"We have ten million views oh my god. Jihoon cutie let me hug you." Junhui screeched lunging for the omega who was focused on reading comments online.  
"Junhui let me go." Jihoon whined, being squished between the Chinese duo. Jun was peppering his face with kisses.  
Jihoon stopped mid complain by Seungcheol's stare. He felt it burning holes at both him and Junhui and the worst part is that he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  
"Congrats you two." Seungcheol said congratulating his artists but his gaze was trained on Jihoon. The omega gulped knowing Seungcheol didn't like what he walked in on.  
"Come on now, we have schedules. Let's go." Manager Kun ushered them out of the office. Soonyoung went back to his post claiming he was stopping by the studios, probably to see Seokmin. Seungcheol closed the door preventing Jihoon from leaving.   
"It wasn't my fault!" the omega immediately defended himself knowing quite well a certain rule was broken.  
"I didn't say anything." Seungcheol said approaching Jihoon like a lion stalking it's prey.  
"I know you are angry Seungcheol." Jihoon squeaked, he was trapped between the wall and the alpha.  
"He kissed you Jihoon, how do you think that makes me feel?" he harshly whispered. Jihoon couldn't look him in the eye, he could feel the rage already from their close proximity. The omega instinctively held his neck where the bite mark was, It had only faded recently.  
"Should I bite you where it's visible? So that the whole world sees who you belong to." Seungcheol growled.  
"I'm sorrmmfff..." the kiss was as sudden as it was aggressive. Jihoon couldn't keep up and let the alpha have his way.  
"Nobody else is allowed to kiss you except me." Seungcheol heaved catching his breath. He traced his thumb on the omega's swollen lips as a silent apology.  
"Yes alpha." Jihoon breathed out. A faint gasp was heard behind them. They both turned to see Wonwoo and his manager Mingyu gaping at them.  
"Uh I've never heard Jihoon be that submissive before." Mingyu gawked.  
Seungcheol was about to say something but Wonwoo beat him to it.  
"Before you ask we did knock but we heard no response and Soonyoung said you were in the office." he said after schooling his shocked expression.  
"Close the damn door!" snapped Seungcheol. He threw himself on his chair and dragged Jihoon on top of him. Jihoon didn't bother fighting him off, Mingyu and Wonwoo had just seen them making out or whatever was happening a minute ago.  
"Mingyu I need your mouth shut. If you so much as breathe a word to someone else, you are fired." Seungcheol stated. All three raised their eyes in surprise at him.  
"Why isn't Wonwoo being threatened?" pouted poor Mingyu.  
"Because he can keep a secret.. ow!" Seungcheol was pinched mid sentence by a frowning Jihoon.  
"Don't worry Mingyu, he won't fire you. What you just saw please keep it to yourselves." Jihoon said getting off Seungcheol's lap.  
"So what's the deal here?" Wonwoo asked staring at Jihoon's hand.  
"We are married." Seungcheol revealed putting on his wedding band on his left ring finger. It usually stayed on the right so as not to cause suspicion. Mingyu choked on his spit as Wonwoo coughed out an "Excuse me?"  
"Jihoon is my mate and husband. Simple as that."   
"Explains him having his own studio whereas Loey and Lay share." Wonwoo spoke piecing everything together.  
"Don't misunderstand that. The studio was a wedding present for Jihoon. The job well, he worked for it. You of all people know how I emphasize on equality." Seungcheol sighed.  
"I'm actually offended I wasn't invited to the ceremony." Wonwoo said frowning. He was indeed hurt.  
"I'm sorry Won. Nobody knew, not even my neighbors well except Chan." Seungcheol explained.  
"You mean Jeonghan didn't know?" Wonwoo asked smiling, he full out laughed. "Oh my gosh how are you even alive?"  
"He gives me grief over it everytime we bump into each other." Seungcheol mumbled. Jeonghan's nagging was upsetting that much Jihoon knew first hand.  
"Since you now know. I'm heading over to my studio." Jihoon said leaving but turned to stare at Mingyu and Wonwoo. "I'll be counting on you not to reveal anything."   
"Roger." they both said. Seungcheol smiled, one really had to tread carefully with Jihoon.  
"Those cold eyes will haunt me in my sleep." wailed Mingyu clutching his chest like the over dramatic puppy he was.  
"I swear my soul almost left my body." Wonwoo said looking like he had seen ghost. "Anyways I'm happy for you Seungcheol."  
Wonwoo gave him a pat on the back. Seungcheol smiled, it was oddly nice having one of his friends know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss y'all already


	6. November rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me has deadline in hours  
> Also me decides to update fic instead of researching 
> 
> Welp!

A week prior to Jihoon's birthday, he fell violently sick. Jeonghan was tired of being called over that he took Jihoon with him to his apartment. Seungcheol couldn't complain. He wanted Jihoon healthy and safe and the baby to be okay too. The omega was at his seventh week anything could happen.  
He vomited everything he ate and was in so much pain that he cried. Seungcheol felt at fault when he saw his mate's state. He could feel the agony Jihoon was going through via their bond. He wished he could do something to help. The omega was too weak to do anything thus Seungcheol did everything else for him. He fed Jihoon, bathed him, clothed him and gave him all his medication. Jeonghan did kick the alpha out on some days so he could go to work rather than mope around Sunny. Children could easily pick up on bad moods.

Hansol stopped by the company to see his brother. Seungcheol hadn't come home in a while. Of course it was a given since Jihoon was over at the Hongs. Hansol understood that but the fact that his brother wasn't sleeping is what bothered him the most.

"It's probably a good thing Seokmin's fans don't know he's mated to you." Hansol said as a greeting to Soonyoung who was playing an online game on the PC. The elder male was wearing one of his tiger onesies, complete with the ears and tail.  
"I'll not take offense to that statement. You have the same terrible fashion sense as me." Soonyoung said, he had paused his game.  
"Well just putting it out there." Hansol grinned. "Is my brother in? You are slacking off quite well today."  
"He's a walking zombie these days, might as well enjoy the lack of scolding." Soonyoung beamed gesturing that Seungcheol was in. Hansol walked into the office laughing at Soonyoung.

Seungcheol didn't even look up at him as he entered. He must have heard their playful banter outside. Seungcheol looked terrible, he was haggard and had deep eye bags. Soonyoung was right, he was a zombie.  
"Hyung." he called out.  
"Oh Hansol ah, it's you." Seungcheol said, "What are you doing here? Is Jihoon okay?"  
"He's okay please calm down." Hansol spoke, his worry further deepened. His brother was usually a calm person. When he was in this state there was only one person to call.  
"I came to check on you. I'm worried hyung, you don't look so good. When was the last time you even slept?"  
"I don't know Sol. I won't be okay until Jihoon is completely fine." Seungcheol sighed.  
"You blame yourself don't you? For Jihoon's condition? Just the same way you did with her death."  
Seungcheol stared at him surprised.  
"It's exactly what you are thinking." Hansol smiled sadly. "Ji-hyung will be fine. Just take care of yourself first."  
Seungcheol remained tongue tied, not knowing what to say.

"Did he eat?" Jeonghan asked as Jisoo appeared in the kitchen with the tray.  
"He tried." Jisoo placed the tray on the counter.  
"I'm at my wits end with Jihoon. Do you think it's a genetic thing?"  
"I really don't know Han. If his mother was alive we would ask." Jisoo began washing the utensils.  
"The baby isn't in any danger and I don't know what's causing him pain. Maybe..." Jeonghan began with a dubious expression, "Someone out there has a voodoo doll of Jihoon doing heaven knows what."  
Jisoo was about to scold his mate for joking around a serious matter when the door bell rung. "I'll get it."  
Kyungsoo stood at the door carrying several bags.  
"Jisoo hello. I haven't seen you in a while." he greeted.  
"Hello hyung. I've been working an obscene amount of hours, come on in."  
"Hansol called me worried about Seungcheol. Figured I might see Jihoon first before scolding that over thinking brat." Kyungsoo smiled.  
"I'm concerned too. Seungcheol hasn't been sleeping, his anxiety might act up again." Jisoo relieved Kyungsoo of his bags.  
"I'll have a talk with him. What's up with Jihoon?"  
"We really have no idea."  
"I brought my chicken soup well the recipe originally belongs to Yixing. Whenever Sehun or Jongin have tummy aches, I make it for them."  
"Jihoon can't stomach anything without throwing up." Jisoo informed.  
"Don't worry, he'll definitely eat this." Kyungsoo smiled carrying the bowl to the room Jeonghan directed him to.

Jihoon felt like death, he was so weak and frail. He only hoped he wasn't putting too much strain on the baby. It would be very bad if he miscarried and Seungcheol would be sad. Trying very hard not to throw up what he just ate, he rubbed his belly.  
A faint knock came at the door, a head peeked in.  
"Jihoon are you awake?"  
"Uh huh."  
"I brought you something else to eat. Don't worry it has healing properties you'll be fine in a jiffy." the stranger said smiling at Jihoon.  
"Who are you?" Jihoon asked. He wasn't too wary of the stranger if the Hongs allowed him entry. He was bundled up in warm clothes and Jihoon found comfort in how all his clothes were black.  
"I'm awfully sad we had to meet in such circumstances after Seungcheol had asked me to take care of you." the stranger said sitting at the edge of the bed. Jihoon studied him, he seemed short and had an army haircut but his features were soft. Jihoon could make out the faint omega scent from him. He had large beautiful eyes and... were those heart shaped lips? Suddenly he felt envious of the other omega's looks. The man obviously had years on him but he was still ridiculously beautiful.  
"I'm Do Kyungsoo. Given the nature of your arrangement with Seungcheol, he might have not told you about me."  
Jihoon tiredly raised his eyes, he didn't have the energy to be shocked. So he knew about the secret in their marriage.  
"Seungcheol asked you to take care of me?" he asked.  
"Yeah well I just made you food and had others send it. It isn't anything much." Kyungsoo sheepishly smiled. "I made sure it was healthy though and delicious for the baby too."  
"Wait, you are D.O sunbae?!" Jihoon asked surprised.  
"Aish those kids still call me that?" grumbled Kyungsoo. He helped Jihoon up and set up the bowl in front of him.  
"If this is the face you make eating my food then I'm very glad." the elder omega beamed as he watched Jihoon's satisfied expression.  
"Well your food is really delicious. I'm sorry I hadn't come down to thank you properly. It just got busy and hectic..."  
"It's fine. I have a producer for a mate. I know how it is." Kyungsoo smiled wistfully, thinking of his producer idiot.  
"Well it's nice to finally meet you Kyungsoo ssi." Jihoon bowed well as much as his sitting position would allow.  
"Please just call me Kyungsoo, I'm not that old even if Sunny calls me grandpa." Kyungsoo waved dismissing the formality.  
"I suppose Seungcheol trusts you. If you seem to know everything." Jihoon felt angry and betrayed Seungcheol told someone else.  
"Don't be angry I know about your marriage of convenience. Seungcheol can't hide anything from me even if he tried. As payback I'll let you in on one of his secrets." Kyungsoo whispered.  
Jihoon perked up interested, as wonderfully open Seungcheol was Jihoon could see right through his façade. Seungcheol was an alpha with scars and secrets and Jihoon was a curious kitty so he wanted to know what his mate was hiding beneath all those layers.  
"I'm listening..."  
Kyungsoo leaned in still whispering, "He's super clingy and loves skinship."  
"Oooh." Jihoon's eyebrows arched up. "Is that all?"  
Kyungsoo burst out in a deep hahaha that had Jihoon almost smile. Keyword being almost.  
"To me Seungcheol is still that twelve year old who had just lost his precious sister. I probably shouldn't be telling you this but I think that's where he changed and started putting people at arm's length."  
Jihoon listened carefully, he wondered how Seungcheol's sister died.  
"Seungcheol has been hurt countless times by many people he trusted including his family. He still loved them though." Kyungsoo held himself from speaking too much, that was his mate's job not his.  
"What is Seungcheol to you?"  
"A special brother. I watched him suffer and raise Hansol all on his own while he was thrown into the family business at an early age. Of course I helped as much as I could since his parents took me in. So don't be angry at him for telling me."  
So many missing pieces were starting to fill out on the puzzle named Choi Seungcheol.  
"Jihoon, Seungcheol carries everyone else's burdens and ignores his own. I can only advise and scold him when needed but that's how far I go."  
"What are you saying?"  
Kyungsoo stared at him, expression suddenly serious.  
"Carry his burdens for him."

Jeonghan screeched as he saw Jihoon descending downstairs all on his own. The omega was using the railings for support.  
"Waaaa the soup actually worked!" his mouth was hung open. "Maybe it was hyung practicing voodooism on Jihoon." the long haired omega said, eyes bulging.  
"Naughty mom, you are being loud again." Sunny complained perched on her father's lap.  
"Sorry baby." Jeonghan apologized and turned to Jihoon. "Are you able to walk on your own?"  
"I get dizzy after a few steps, my legs were feeling stiff so I decided to stretch them out. I think I'm getting better now." Jihoon said.  
"If I knew all it took was Kyungsoo's soup I wouldn't have bothered myself." Jeonghan whined. Jisoo and Sunny were watching something on the TV. Jeonghan had his laptop and some big biology books on the dining table.  
"See Jihoon? I was sacrificing so much for you!" Jeonghan grumbled gesturing at the table. "I lost years of beauty sleep."  
"Eh? But you look well rested to me, in fact you are glowing. Seungcheol's the one who doesn't look like has been sleeping much." Jihoon spoke mentally noting Jeonghan was as dramatic as Seungkwan.  
"Of course you'd go for your husband." Jeonghan rolled his eyes.  
"Speaking of Seungcheol..." Jisoo said head turned to face them. "Has he been taking his medication?"  
Warning bells rang in Jihoon's mind. Was Seungcheol sick?  
"How would I know? I've been stuck in here for days." Jihoon replied exasperated. He shouldn't give away that he had no idea what they were talking about.  
"Not since you got sick Jihoonie before that." Jisoo was the only one whom Jihoon allowed the pet name, he was polite and nice and didn't invade on personal space like a certain omega.  
"I don't know, I've never noticed." the small omega shrugged. He had to look neutral even though he was dying to ask.  
"Well that answers your question Jisoo. He must have been skipping, boy Kyungsoo will give him hell for it." Jeonghan said shutting down his laptop.  
"Not before I give him hell for it first. I can't believe this, he said he didn't want to suffer from anxiety again..." Jisoo held Sunny with one hand and whipped out his phone.  
Anxiety.. he had anxiety.. Was that the burden Jihoon was supposed to carry for his mate?  
"Don't call him Jisoo!" Jihoon exclaimed, "I'll have a long talk with him. Let me talk to him first."  
"Okay, if you say so." Jisoo said calming down.

Seungcheol closed the door to his office only to find Soonyoung bent at an awkward angle. He was stretching it seemed because Seungcheol heard the cracking sound of bones.  
"Going home boss?" the beta asked yawning. "I was thinking of stopping by Jihoon's place."  
Seungcheol froze, Jihoon's place was his place.  
"We were thinking of throwing him a big birthday bash but then he got sick." Soonyoung pouted sadly.  
Seungcheol completely forgot about Jihoon's birthday well given how stressed he was, it was obvious a birthday would slip past him.  
"He's staying with the Hongs, they are looking after him." Seungcheol informed. "but I think he would love something for his birthday."  
"Like a party?" Soonyoung asked excitedly.  
"Just a small bbq would be fine. Jeonghan texted me earlier saying he was getting better."  
"Ooo I'm gonna tell Mingyu, it's gonna be the best surprise birthday bbq Jihoon has ever had.!" the beta squealed running off probably to find Mingyu.  
Seungcheol vowed to himself he would never let Jihoon feel worthless and alone. He had a good feeling about this bbq, it would definitely show Jihoon how much he mattered to other people.

He watched in horror as the paparazzi trampled on Jihoon. He was shocked, unable to move, rooted to his spot. Somehow people had found out he and Jihoon were married. The fans weren't happy, they claimed Jihoon was a gold digger taking advantage of Seungcheol. Fake articles of how Jihoon seduced him with his sob story were plastered everywhere. The Lees were probably behind that article. Jihoon was hurt and crying and all Seungcheol could do was watch. He could only watch...

"Seungcheol wake up!" exclaimed Jihoon. The alpha suddenly opened his eyes. He was dreaming, it was a dream...  
"What are you doing on top of me?" Seungcheol asked panting. Jihoon was seated on top of him, hands on his chest.  
"Well you wouldn't wake up, no matter what I tried." Jihoon mumbled embarrassed.  
"Oh."  
"Are you okay? You kept mumbling and groaning, twisting and turning." Jihoon asked concerned. Their bedside lamp was lit, the omega could make out the beads of sweat on his forehead.  
"Jihoon ah, I'll protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you." Seungcheol said seriously.  
Jihoon blushed, "Your nightmare was about me?"  
Seungcheol nodded, Jihoon turned off the bedside lamp and made himself comfortable on Seungcheol.  
"Wha- what what are you doing?" Seungcheol stammered his face growing hot.  
"Assuring you that I'm right here and I'm fine." Jihoon said, he was dealing with his own frantic heartbeat, he hoped the alpha didn't feel it.  
Jihoon owed Seungcheol a lot, if it took skinship to show his gratitude to Seungcheol, the one thing he was awfully bad at then he would do it. The alpha went out of his way to do things for Jihoon so he was also compelled to do the same for him.  
Seungcheol was out there caring for people but who was doing the same for him?

"Seungkwan how much further? I'm tired." whined Jihoon as he kept walking blindfolded.  
"We are almost there." Seungkwan said giggling.  
"If Hansol wasn't in on this I'd have stayed home." Jihoon grumbled ignoring the chuckle from the alpha behind them.  
"Oh you wound me.. Ouch! Why did you pinch me?" Seungkwan wailed rubbing his hand.  
"So you would..."  
"SURPRISE!"  
Jihoon froze, not knowing what to say. He was actually speechless for once.  
"What am I? 10…" he rolled his eyes but the small smile on his face betrayed him.  
"Well I knew he was going to say something like that." Soonyoung laughed heading over to hug him. "Happy birthday Jihoon."  
Everyone started singing the birthday song even Mingyu and Wonwoo who were busy with the grill paused to join in on the song. They were at a secluded area in a park. Chan was happily singing on the blanket with Seokmin who was overshadowing the others with his great voice. Minghao and Jun were sitting on chairs holding fruity cocktails. Joshua was playing in tune with his guitar. Everyone clapped along and cheered. Jihoon bit his lip, holding back the tears.  
Hansol as if sensing what Jihoon would say hugged him from behind.  
"Nobody has ever done this for you right?" he whispered in Jihoon's ear. The omega nodded.  
"Why do you look so overwhelmed with emotion?" Soonyoung asked as a joke.  
"This is the first time anyone has ever celebrated my birthday like this." He sniffled.  
"Huh? You mean this is your first surprise party?" Seokmin asked surprised.  
"It's actually my first birthday party. I..." he took a deep breath. "I just had nobody to celebrate with, my past is complicated but thank you so much everyone. I- this means a lot."  
"Group hug!" Chan yelled.

"Whose idea was it to do this outdoors? I'm freezing." Minghao complained gritting his teeth.  
"You are literally holding a cold beverage right now." Jisoo said squinting at the brightly colored cocktail in Minghao's hands.  
"Poor Jeonghan who had to work today." lamented Seungkwan.  
"And Seungcheol too." Junhui added.  
"Say Jihoon?" Seokmin began.  
Jihoon was gobbling a plate of rice, his appetite finally back thus it meant him constantly eating.  
"Ngh."  
"Why isn't your mate here?"  
"Well uh he had something to do." Jihoon lied. If Mingyu stared at him he chose to ignore it. Soonyoung offered him a glass of soju.  
"No alcohol for me thanks. I barely got better and I think Jisoo is glaring at you." Jihoon told Soonyoung who looked behind Jihoon to see Jisoo staring daggers at his outstretched hand.  
"Shit how did you know?" Soonyoung asked pupils wide, grinning at Jisoo to hide whatever he was planning.  
"He has been observing anything I eat since I could barely eat even soup, so alcohol is strictly forbidden for now." Jihoon said hoping it was a good enough excuse, well it was partially true.  
"It's gift giving time!" Seungkwan exclaimed suddenly bored of whatever they were talking about. They had formed two groups, others were grilling meat whilst others were eating.  
"Oh Kun gave me something as well?" Jihoon smiled as he tore the wrapper open. "He didn't have to."  
"You should see the gifts in your studio. Get well soon cards and teddy bears. I was so jealous." Soonyoung said pouting.  
"Chan, Hansol where is your gift?" Seungkwan demanded.  
"It was too heavy to carry so we left it at home." Hansol said.  
"We hope you like it hyung." Chan mumbled shyly.  
"If it's from you two, I definitely will." Jihoon smiled.  
"I can't believe Wonwoo brought lingerie." Minghao shook his head disgusted. "Pervert."  
"It wasn't me!" Wonwoo sputtered almost choking. "It was their idea!" he aggressively pointed at Jun and Mingyu who were laughing uncontrollably.  
"Thank you everyone. Thank you so much for today."  
"Jihoonie you shouldn't be out in the cold for too long. Don't want you getting sick again." Jisoo nagged.  
"Yes mom." Jihoon rolled his eyes making the others laugh.

*Happy birthday Ji*  
Mr Choi #1 15:55

Mr Choi #1 sent an attachment.

*"World's best mate" mug huh?*  
Mr Choi #2 15:56  
*I love it*  
Mr Choi #2 15:56


	7. Fairygod Chan

Jihoon stood shocked in front of Hansol's room which was no longer his.  
"It was my idea and Chan bought the baby cot since he doesn't pay bills." Hansol explained.  
"When did you even get time to do this?" Jihoon asked stupefied. People were out to make him cry.  
"While you were sick. Seungcheol hyung did all the painting. It was a way to distract him too since he was going crazy with you being sick." Chan said grinning.  
"Hansol where are you going to sleep?" Jihoon just realized Hansol no longer had a room. The alpha smiled side hugging Chan.  
"I'm moving in with Chan." He beamed.  
"But I don't want you to go far." Jihoon pouted. He had grown quite close with Hansol.  
"I'm just next door hyung. Besides you needed the nursery well although the baby won't be here in at least seven months." he chuckled.  
Jihoon turned to see the gray painted room, a sky blue roof with clouds, he almost wanted to coo. There was a small bed next to the cot probably for Jihoon if he wanted to sleep closer to the baby. A rocking chair with comfortable cushions and some bean bags scattered around the room.  
"We didn't buy clothes, that is something we wanted you and Seungcheol to experience on your own."  
"You are so sweet you guys." Jihoon hugged them wiping away a few tears. This was the best birthday he ever had.  
"Ji-hyung?"  
"Mhhh." Jihoon was seated on the chair sharing takeaways with Hansol. Chan left after giving Jihoon a huge smile and a wink to Hansol, Jihoon thought it weird but didn't ask.  
"Since you are healthy now, do you want to be my date?"  
"Date?" Jihoon raised his eyebrows.  
"Yeah, there's this ball thingy at Uni and I have no one to go with."  
"Why don't you ask Seungkwan?"  
"He said he wanted to be the talk of the ball so he wanted a gorgeous alpha for a date, He's gonna ask Seungcheol." Hansol scoffed offended. Jihoon laughed through his noodles.  
"Okay I'll go with you." He smiled.  
Hansol grinned, Jihoon didn't know what was coming his way.

Jihoon couldn't sleep, he could hear Hansol still playing video games downstairs. There was a nagging feeling in his chest. He missed his father. Even if it seemed his father didn't care about him, he did. Every night on his birthday he would come with Jihoon's gift in hand and sit on his bed. He would express his emotions thinking Jihoon was asleep. That alone made Jihoon bear all the hardships he got from his step mom and siblings. He knew his father loved him even though he rarely showed it.  
"Hansol." Jihoon tapped on the alpha's shoulder.  
"Hyung it's late why aren't you sleeping?"  
"Can you drive me somewhere?"

The house hadn't changed one bit, Jihoon was pleasantly surprised that his secret passage leading to the kitchen of the servant's quarters still wasn't discovered. He dusted his pajamas only for a fork to narrowly miss his cheek.  
He gasped as the lights were turned on.  
"Young master!" someone exclaimed. Jihoon shushed him.  
"Jungwoo shhhh, don't scream." Jihoon flailed his arms.  
"I'm sorry." Jungwoo whispered. "You've been missing for months and you suddenly reappear. I'm glad you are okay.."  
Jihoon stopped his rambling, he didn't have time. "Yeah I missed you too kid, where's dad?"  
"In his study."  
"Can you help me get there? I really don't have time."  
It felt odd for Jihoon to be sneaking in the house he grew up in, but he just wanted to see if his father was doing well.  
"I'll keep watch for you." Jungwoo said already looking out for anyone approaching and ready to throw whatever excuses he had to buy Jihoon time.  
"Thanks kid."  
His father was fast asleep, snoring whilst clutching a box in his arms. It was a wrapped gift, Jihoon knew it was for him. He was worn out, so thin and looked as if he wasn't sleeping much.  
Jihoon gently removed the box, he put it on the table and carefully tore the wrapper. It was a pair of headphones, the brand that he liked a lot. His old pair were stolen by one of his brothers and broken them. Jihoon smiled and put a blanket on his father. He took a pen and wrote a small message for him, a thank you and be healthy. He placed the note on top of the wrapper so his father knew it was him who took the gift. He took the box with a smile and slowly opened the door careful not to make a sound.  
Jungwoo accompanied him to the car.  
"Hey if you still have that sweet voice of yours come audition at CSE. Just tell them Woozi recommended you okay kiddo?" Jihoon ruffled his hair(Damn kid was too tall making Jihoon tiptoe) and got into the car before Jungwoo could respond.  
"So?" Hansol asked driving to their apartment.  
"I'm happy I got to see him even if he was asleep. Thanks Sol."   
"Anything for you hyung."  
"I've been meaning to ask about Seungcheol's anxiety." Jihoon spoke.  
Hansol slammed on the brakes so fast both he and Jihoon jerked forward.  
"Oh my gosh! How did you find out?" Hansol coughed out clutching his chest.  
"Are you trying to kill us?" Jihoon exclaimed shielding his belly.  
"Who's us? Me and you or you and the baby?" Hansol tried to change the topic.  
"Nice try but you ain't escaping this conversation." Jihoon rolled his eyes.  
"Okay. Who told you?" Hansol asked driving again.  
"Well to the Hongs I'm Seungcheol's husband so I must know about everything in his life. I don't know how they can't see Seungcheol and I aren't your typical husbands." The omega replied exasperated. He had no idea the couple were so dense.  
"Well you guys really look like a good couple no one would suspect."  
"Stop trying to change the subject." Jihoon grumbled smacking the alpha on the head.  
"Ow ok. Hyung's life didn't go exactly as planned. Our sister killed herself because of our parents. Cheol hyung was hurt and upset, I was very small at the time so I don't remember much. My real mother suddenly showed up, She's American that's why Cheol hyung and I don't look alike at all. Well she wreaked havoc on our parents marriage. They got divorced but still lived in the same house. I was young and I could sense the tension. Cheol was going through a lot. Dad suddenly forced him into the company. He had to attend socialite parties, mingle with adults, get drunk to please them and all that stuff. Thank heavens he wasn't taken advantage of.  
Our parents, well his mom and our dad fought a lot, they ended up in a car accident. Seungcheol had to bury three people he loved the most. Well after that he dropped out of high school to take care of me and the company. The executives gave him so much trouble because he was so young, some tried stealing the company too and others left it to fall. Hyung sold the company and started CSE all on his own. Kyungsoo hyung invested and helped him out so much. He made hyung finish high school and go to college to get a business degree albeit a little late. Now here he is, one of Korea's billionaires." Hansol finished.  
"Hansol-ah I'm so sorry." Jihoon said in a sad voice. Hansol stared back at him in surprise.  
"Why are you apologizing to me? Cheol hyung is the pitiful one."  
"I don't know but you are more pitiful to me. I mean your parents died at a young age and you were probably startled by the sudden appearance of a woman who claimed to be your mother. You must have thought your life was a lie and I can guess Seungcheol's mother didn't like you that much. You must have felt like a burden to Cheol too as you were scared by all the sudden changes in your small life. I relate to you more."  
"Ji-hyung..." Hansol trailed off speechless. His eyes became glassy.  
"Pull over." Jihoon commanded.  
"I always felt a heavy burden in my chest. Hyung wouldn't have anxiety if it wasn't for me. I made him a high school drop out and he went back when he was older only to be laughed at and bullied. I felt so bad Ji-hyung. It was my fault he doubted himself so much..." Hansol rubbed the tears away but he was feeling so much he couldn't stop crying.  
Jihoon unbuckled both their seatbelts and tried to hug him well as much as the small car space would allow them.  
"It's okay Sollie, I know Cheol doesn't think you are a burden. You grew up to be a fine alpha so he must be so proud of how you turned out. I know he loves you so much, he would be hurt if he knew you felt that way. Don't cry it's okay."  
Jihoon had no idea the Choi brothers had such a story, no wonder they were so close. Suddenly he had an epiphany, right in the middle of the road whilst comforting Hansol.

Jihoon had no idea what day it was. He was in the studio for days, he hadn't showered or slept. Kyungsoo was a godsend who still sent food so he wasn't hungry. He had composed five full songs including the title track for DK's upcoming mini album, Soonyoung and Seokmin were annoying him to no end for him to be the sole producer of Seokmin's album. He knew what he was doing wasn't healthy for the baby at all. Kyungsoo had personally come earlier to scold him but he smiled saying he knew how producers were once they got into it. Jihoon was tinkering with a beat when he suddenly got the shock of his life.  
Seungcheol was standing by the door, arms folded and expression unreadable.  
"Gosh you scared me!" Jihoon exclaimed. "When did you get back from China?"  
"An hour back." Seungcheol said. Jihoon knew he was in trouble yet again.  
"How long have you been here?"  
"I have no idea..." Jihoon gulped nervously.  
"When last did you sleep?" Seungcheol asked in a very scary tone but his face was neutral.  
"I I don't know." Jihoon whispered.  
"Is that coffee?" Seungcheol squinted.  
"Yeah." Jihoon found it pointless to inform him it was actually Seokmin's and he had forgotten to throw the cups in the trash.  
"Seungcheol I know how it looks like..." Jihoon tried to explain.  
"Good. It's good you know. I'm going home." Seungcheol said and turned to leave.

Jihoon had never packed his stuff so fast in his entire life. He grabbed his phone that hadn't been charged in days and saw seven missed calls from Seungcheol, shit.  
Just as he locked the studio someone came running yelling his name.  
"Woozi hyung. i wrote lyrics." the teen said breathlessly.  
"Sorry Mark, not now. My life is in danger. I'm in absolute trouble." Jihoon said rushing off to the car park. He didn't even check if Seungcheol's car was still there. He sped off home, the elevator seemed to be moving slow to Jihoon's utter demise. He could only hope Seungcheol was delayed by some deity.

Hansol was in the apartment, studying for once. He had a huge exam the following day, poor alpha.  
"Ji-hyung what's wrong?" He looked up from the numerous textbooks on the table.  
"Is there food?" Jihoon asked rushing inside and throwing his bag on the couch.  
"Yeah there's pasta... Is something wrong?" Hansol asked concerned.  
Jihoon couldn't answer because he had found his plate in the microwave and begun eating mouthfuls. Hansol stared at him incredulously until he finished.  
"Are you going to tell me what happened?"   
"I'm going to shower and sleep. Use the study for school work." Jihoon said quickly climbing up the stairs. He removed his clothes and threw them in the laundry basket. He plugged in his phone charger to the socket on the wall near his side of the bed and quickly grabbed a towel.  
He was freshly showered fifteen minutes later and in bed wearing his comfortable pajamas.  
By the time Seungcheol arrived home minutes later Jihoon was fast asleep.  
"Hey Sol, Got an exam?" Seungcheol dragged his suitcase tiredly to the living area.  
"Welcome back hyung. Yeah Professor Doyoung gave us a last minute notification. Seungkwan is cramming in the library." Hansol said stretching his arms whilst yawning. "When did you get back? Why didn't you call? I'd have picked you up from the airport."  
"Both yours and Jihoon's phones were switched off. Chan came to pick me up saying something about a ball in your university and that you asked Jihoon to be your date?" Seungcheol raised an eyebrow that clearly said he wasn't impressed by Hansol asking his husband.  
"Well who would I go with when Seungkwan already latched on you!" Hansol snapped annoyed. He had almost forgotten about their plan.   
"Well I'm accompanying Chan actually. He said he had no one to go with and I felt bad for him." Seungcheol said sympathetically. Hansol smiled, trust Chan to use his cute beta charms on poor unsuspecting Seungcheol.   
"Seungkwan said something about being one of the organizers so he forgot he shouldn't have a date." The elder alpha took juice out of the fridge and poured himself a glass.  
"I bought you nice leather jackets from China, Minghao might have stolen one." Seungcheol said as Hansol gawked. "He wouldn't stop pestering me about his favorite Chinese tea so I had to drop by the company to give him his package."  
"By the way, what did you do to Jihoon? He came here rushing like a madman. I've never seen him so panicked." Hansol chuckled.  
"I didn't do anything. I'm angry at you too. Jihoon just got better, he has to take it slow not spend sleepless nights in the studio." Seungcheol spoke voice rising. He took a deep breath and calmed down.  
"Precisely why I let him stay in the studio hyung. He was sick for a week with two insufferable doctors breathing down his neck. I wanted him to enjoy what he loves doing without being all mama bear Jeonghan on him. No wonder he is feeling suffocated."  
Seungcheol stared at him shocked then he frowned.  
"Is he feeling suffocated?"  
"He's your husband, talk to him. If I was babied the way he has been the past days I would be suffocated too." Hansol sighed. "Just don't be too harsh hyung on him and yourself."  
"Okay Sollie, I'll talk to him."  
Seungcheol felt tired so he went to his bedroom to nap for a while. He took his medication and had a short bath before joining Jihoon who was peacefully sleeping hugging Seungcheol's pillow.  
He studied Jihoon's features, frowning at the deep eye bags but smiled at his parted lips with drool escaping, he was snoring also. Jihoon was surprisingly cute with his faded pink hair.  
"He's so young. Why did I chose him?" Seungcheol whispered regretfully. Suddenly Jihoon had latched onto him, pillow discarded. He must have felt my body heat, Seungcheol thought and threw away the pillow to spoon Jihoon properly. His dark thoughts slowly vanished as he fell into a deep sleep.  
Jihoon didn't remember placing an extra blanket so why was it super hot? He felt like he was being cooked alive by this furnace that had clung onto him. He slowly roused and realized he was in Seungcheol's death grip.  
"He has lowered his guard against me a little." Jihoon smiled. When Kyungsoo told him Seungcheol loved skin ship and was super clingy Jihoon had thought it to be a joke. He now realized what the elder omega meant. Seungcheol didn't get close to people or trust them enough for bodily contact to be present, well with the exception of business handshakes.  
The only person whom Jihoon had seen his husband actually make the effort to hug was Jeonghan. Jisoo, Chan and Hansol were special cases. After what Kyungsoo said Jihoon had pondered. The only time Seungcheol had touched him was during Red moon week and that time Jihoon fainted at work. Other times were simply for the baby, he didn't touch Jihoon willingly. He had kissed Jihoon too but that was probably out of anger, he was Seungcheol's after all. No alpha wanted to see their mate getting chummy with others.  
Jihoon wasn't hurt when he made this discovery because it was a marriage of convenience after all. He didn't enter the marriage to be treated like a queen. Seeing Seungcheol draped all over him and him too deep in sleep to care he was holding on a tad bit too tight onto Jihoon made him happy. It warmed him up that Seungcheol was taking these small steps to open up to him. It made it all the more easier for Jihoon to carry Seungcheol's burden.  
Seungcheol was slowly but surely trusting Jihoon. The omega closed his eyes and went back to sleep, enjoying the warmth coming from his mate.

"Should we wake them up?" Chan asked at the foot of the bed.   
"I think we should let them be." Hansol said arms folded. "Seungkwan stop taking photos!"  
"This is cute okay? Let me be." the sassy omega huffed.  
"But I need to take Jihoon to the salon today." Chan spoke, rubbing his head conflicted.  
"Aww but I wanted to take him." Seungkwan pouted.  
"Well I'm not the one with an exam and I have great taste." Chan beamed as Seungkwan gasped scandalized.  
"Guys let's go before we wake them up. Chan you can take Ji-hyung at noon. After the exam Kwan and I will make sure everything is set up perfectly." Hansol informed him.  
"I'll take care of Seungcheol. So we meet up at 6 right? You are lucky I trust your taste Channie." Seungkwan tsked.

Chan came by noon to find the couple still sleeping. He couldn't stay surprised for long as they had a plan to carry out. A plan he suggested, he was awfully proud of himself for it.  
He went to the living room to grab Hansol's Bluetooth speaker and played Home in the fullest volume.  
Seungcheol stirred first and Jihoon followed.  
"Hansol please stop." Seungcheol swatted away not looking up to see who it actually was. Chan cooed when he saw them snuggling closer.  
"It's twelve wake up you love birds."  
Jihoon actually jerked awake after that. He glared up at Chan nose flaring.  
"Chan you are lucky I actually like you." the omega grumbled as Seungcheol turned the other side and fell back asleep.  
"Didn't you hear me say it's twelve?" Chan laughed.  
"I only caught the lovebirds." Jihoon said shuffling to the bathroom.  
"Well you are the one I actually want hyung. I'm spoiling you today." Chan yelled out.  
"What's the special occasion?" Jihoon asked brushing his teeth.  
"The ball's tonight."  
"Oh right! I forgot."  
"Seungcheol hyung, I'm borrowing Jihoon for the day okay?" Chan spoke in Seungcheol's ear, he laughed as the alpha frowned.  
"Whatever..."

Just as they were heading out they met Jisoo who was heading their way.  
"Is Seungcheol in? I heard he came back." Jisoo said as a greeting.  
"Hello to you too Jisoo hyung. We are fine this fine afternoon, how are you?" Chan said smiling.  
Jisoo raised an eyebrow as if to ask what the heck? Jihoon just smirked.  
"He's in Jisoo, don't mind Chan. He's too impatient today, I have no idea what He's got planned for me." Jihoon replied Jisoo's question.  
"You have no idea hyung." Chan grinned and headed for the elevator with a spring in his step.  
They went looking for tuxes first, Chan disapproved of every tux Jihoon tried. They spent an hour arguing over it until one of the salesman came to help.  
"Nope, you are not wearing black." Chan shook his head in disapproval at the tux Jihoon picked.  
"At this rate we won't find anything." Jihoon cried, he was also hungry.  
"Must it really be a tux? There's something I think would really suit you sir." The salesperson whose name tag read Jaehyun said. He was tall to Jihoon's dismay.  
"Okay try it on." Chan said after scanning the outfit warily.   
(It's that sexy Fear outfit, the author is just poor at describing)  
Both Chan and Jaehyun whistled, Jaehyun was kind enough to look embarrassed afterwards whilst Chan even licked his lips.  
"This is quite revealing?" Jihoon spoke unsure of the shirt.  
"No no no its perfect." Chan squealed taking a picture and sending it to his private chat with Hansol and Seungkwan. "I think we've found what we were looking for. Thank you Jaehyun!"  
"No we did not, can I pick something else?" Jihoon whined.  
"Nope. I'm the one spoiling you and it's my card we are using so my word is final." Chan grinned dragging Jihoon to the counter to pay.  
Jihoon complained for the first few minutes until Chan took him to a fast food restaurant.  
"Where are we going now? I'm sure all this walking is not good for the baby."  
"Hyung, exercise is good for the baby. You have to walk a lot since you always on your chair." Chan stated as he stopped at a familiar salon. "Our last stop."  
"Hi Hendery, is Baeky hyung in?" Chan greeted the pink haired beta at the counter. Most people at the salon hadn't bothered with scent blockers, Jihoon almost heaved at all those scents rushing to his nose.  
"Becky hyung?"  
"No." Chan laughed, "Baek, his name is Baekhyun. He's a very good hairdresser."  
Jihoon nodded taking in the scene. Women were chatting, their conversations hushed by the sound of blow dryers and other machines Jihoon had no idea were named.  
"I feel like this would have been definitely Jeonghan's scene if he wasn't a doctor." Jihoon whispered pointing at a pair of gossiping omegas. Chan burst out in laughter, eyes crinkling.  
"I so know that laughter, dear Channie is it you?" a red haired omega in stylish clothes appeared in front of them, standing in a ridiculous pose.  
"Flashy as ever hyung." Chan smiled hugging the man.  
"What brings you to my humble abode?" the man asked waving his hands in a stylish manner.  
Jihoon couldn't help but think Jeonghan would fit in so well here.  
"Well I need a makeover for my hyung here, the full thing." Chan said pointing at Jihoon and then whipped out his phone.  
"Oh my!" Baekhyun screeched. "This is quite the outfit. Don't worry honey, he'll be all gorgeous for you."  
"Where's Donghyuck? I need my hair done." Chan asked as they got busy.

Jihoon felt like a different person, he looked like a different person. His pink hair was long gone replaced by a shiny gray he never knew he could pull off. Of course he was wearing the revealing outfit, if Seungcheol saw he would probably be really furious.  
He had never applied make up on his face before but he admitted he looked good even with the excess eyeliner, Baekhyun had an obsession.  
"Hyung do you want to divorce Seungcheol hyung and date me?" Chan asked joking around.  
"I take it I look really good?" Jihoon felt a little insecure. He wasn't one for dressing up.  
"Sweety you look amazing, gorgeous, dashing, just breathtaking." Baekhyun rushed in twirling Jihoon around. "Am I good or am I good?" he boasted.  
"Your bleached hair suits you Channie." Jihoon complimented him.

Seungcheol stood in the hotel lobby wondering where the hell Chan and Jihoon were. He and Hansol had arrived earlier and were waiting for the other two.  
"They are here, Chan sent me a text." Hansol told him. "I'm gonna take a piss before it starts."  
"Sure." Seungcheol watched his brother's retreating form. He waited for a few minutes until someone approached him.  
"Excuse me, are you Choi Seungcheol?"  
"Yes, who are you?"  
"I'm Lucas Wong, I'd like you to come with me. The event is about to start."  
"Oh okay." Seungcheol followed the tall man until they reached a hall.  
"In here sir."  
Seungcheol entered the dark hall and when the lights turned on he had never been so surprised in his entire life.

Chan had disappeared to the bathroom the moment they entered the hotel, leaving Jihoon to be escorted by another freakishly tall man, Lucas.  
"Are you sure it's okay for me to go in by myself?" Jihoon asked doubtful.  
"Yes it is sir."  
Jihoon gently closed the door and turned around to see the hall was empty? There was a red carpet leading to one table at the center of hall that was beautifully decorated and someone was standing with their back facing Jihoon.  
When the figure turned around Jihoon gasped.

Jihoon had no idea whether Seungcheol was tongue tied because of his outfit or that he was genuinely surprised to see Jihoon just as much as the omega was shocked to see him. The alpha had gelled up his hair looking ridiculously handsome in his suit, Jihoon had to do a double take. Blinking to see properly how on earth his husband could look deadly handsome just by revealing his forehead.  
Jihoon walked down the red carpet drinking in Seungcheol's gaze that roamed all over him. He suddenly felt shy and self conscious of his outfit.  
Seungcheol's mouth felt dry, he had never seen Jihoon look this... enticing before.  
"Were we tricked?" asked Jihoon as he had regained his composure first.  
"I guess we were." Seungcheol chuckled pulling out the chair for Jihoon to sit.  
"This is um quite romantic." the omega gestured at the setting.  
"That must have been the plan I guess. Well we can't let it go to waste. Let's see what they planned for us." Seungcheol hummed.  
Chan stopped peeking through the door and taking pictures to inform the other two that his fairy god mother duties were finished and he was ready to go clubbing.


	8. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive folks.  
> So sorry for the delay  
> Shit happened.  
> Anyways I'm here with a double update for y'all.  
> Thank you for reading Hearteu😘😘😘

Seungcheol couldn't stop staring at Jihoon. Jihoon was cute, that much was obvious but a sexy Jihoon was ethereal. Their first course came quickly. A soup Jihoon didn't know would taste so heavenly.  
"They went all out, didn't they?" Jihoon said after calming his nerves with a sip of non alcoholic champagne.  
Seungcheol's staring wasn't making anything easier for Jihoon.  
"Please stop staring like that, I don't know what you are thinking and I'm still not sure if you are angry at me." Jihoon pouted. "Just take a picture or something. It'll will last longer they say."  
Seungcheol broke into a small laugh and removed his phone.  
"You are right, it does last longer."  
"No no I was just joking." Jihoon yelled eyes bulging.  
"Just smile for the camera Jihoon." Seungcheol said smiling.  
"Stop, I'm embarrassed." Jihoon murmured shyly. Seungcheol put down his phone on the table and took Jihoon's hand.  
"Why are you embarrassed?"  
"I just didn't expect all this..." He gestured vaguely to the hall with his other free hand. "You keep staring at me too, it's making me squeamish."  
"I'm making you uncomfortable? It's just that you are too beautiful not to look at. I'm just appreciating what's mine Jihoon. I'm just awed that a beautiful specimen such as yourself is actually mine."  
Jihoon blushed a deep red, his hand still in Seungcheol's.  
"Says the Greek god.." Jihoon mumbled. Seungcheol erupted in a bark of laughter.  
They ate in a comfortable silence afterwards with soothing music in the background.  
The music picked up pace and volume after they finished desert. Seungcheol looked at Jihoon arching an eyebrow.  
"I'm assuming we must dance." Jihoon said sighing.  
"Would you honor me with this dance?" Seungcheol asked standing up, holding out his hand. Jihoon gladly took it.

"This is actually nice." Jihoon breathed out on Seungcheol's shoulder as they waltzed to a slower song.  
"It's nice having all these firsts with you Seungcheol."  
The alpha twirled him around, Jihoon internally swooned.  
"I'm glad to be able to provide those firsts for you." Seungcheol smiled genuinely at him. "I've been meaning to talk to you."  
"Okay?"  
"I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to scare you. I was upset you weren't resting. You being sick was very hard on me but I shouldn't be selfish like that. You must have missed work and I shouldn't have made you feel caged like that."  
"Seungcheol..."  
"I know you know I have anxiety. Thank you for not asking about it. I was going to tell you at some point because I trust you Jihoon and I care about you."  
"Well I am carrying our child so it's a given." Jihoon felt Seungcheol's hold on him tighten. The alpha had an unreadable expression on his face, eyes glazed.  
"You referred to him as our child..."  
Jihoon let out an inaudible oh. He referred to the baby as Seungcheol's all the time.  
"Does this mean?"  
"Yes I want to raise the baby with you. I thought about it, what kind of person would I be to leave my baby? A baby with both parents alive has a right to be raised by both of them. I don't want my baby to constantly wonder where I am."  
Seungcheol engulfed him in a warm hug.  
"I don't mind your anxiety Seungcheol, it's not like I'm baggage free either." Jihoon said as Seungcheol kissed his hair.  
Jihoon's breath hitched," Is this gonna be a thing?"  
"What?"  
"You kissing me."  
"Does it bother you?"  
"No I just have a few queries." Jihoon blinked up at him. "I.. Uh I want to..."  
The omega couldn't say what was on his mind. He kept on stuttering not knowing how to bring it up.  
"What is it?" Seungcheol urged.  
"What if I want to make this marriage work?"  
Seungcheol halted, looking adorably confused at Jihoon.  
"Are you falling for me Jihoon?"  
Jihoon flushed pink at the accusation.  
"No! I'm not quite there. I've been having these feelings you know. At first I thought it was gratitude and stuff but gratitude isn't wanting to hug you everytime you come home from work looking super exhausted. Gratitude isn't wanting to boast about you being mine everytime those female executives make a move on you. Gratitude isn't wanting to touch and caress you." Jihoon ranted then he backed, looking shocked he had just said that out loud. He took a deep breath and continued more slowly.  
"Gratitude isn't wanting to hold your hand in public as we bicker about baby clothes. It's a bonus that you attractive too."  
"Jihoon..." Seungcheol sniffled. "Is this is a confession? Nobody has confessed to me like this before."  
"I you can consider it one I guess." Jihoon shrugged. "This is my first relationship so I'm not sure about my feelings but you can trust me Seungcheol. You can share your burdens with me. I'm more than willing to help."  
"Jihoon-ah..." the alpha trailed off speechless. "Let's not ruin a nice night with my sob story. I will tell you, just not now."  
"Okay. No pressure."  
Seungcheol gazed at his eyes, wondering how they got to this point really. Seungcheol wasn't lying when he said if love bloomed at the end of their deal he wouldn't mind. It's good Jihoon clarified what he was feeling wasn't gratitude otherwise Seungcheol would have made that decision for him. It felt odd, being cared for like this. Seungcheol knew he could trust Jihoon but could he really entrust his heart to the omega? The alpha was damaged and had many scars...  
"I'll have you as you are Seungcheol, I wouldn't want you any other way." Jihoon responded cutting through the alpha's trail of thought.  
Seungcheol interpreted that statement in a completely different way but noted it wasn't in the way Jihoon meant. It took a second for the alpha to realize he had thought out loud, oh no!  
"No you didn't hurt my feelings. I don't trust myself either right now so having your heart on top of everything would just complicate things for me. Let's have this baby first." the omega said smiling.  
"Yeah let's have the baby first." Seungcheol agreed.   
They resumed their dance, Jihoon holding fistfuls of Seungcheol's jacket as the alpha swayed them back and forth.  
"Jihoon ah?"  
"Mhhh..."  
"Since we are being honest tonight can I add on something?" Seungcheol asked. Jihoon hummed his response and the alpha leaned forward to whisper in his ear.  
"I want you."

Painful cramps woke Jihoon up in the wee hours of the morning. He tossed and turned until he finally couldn't bear the pain. He grabbed a gown from the nightstand to cover his unclothed self and padded downstairs. He rubbed his belly gently as he waited for the water to heat. He made himself a cup of tea and curled on himself until the pain subsided. He was dozing off on the couch when he felt a pair of arms cuddle him from behind.  
"I'm okay..." He mumbled sleepily, he could faintly make out Seungcheol's bare chest and cotton pants. The heating system of the apartment was at full notch.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. I'm too sleepy for this conversation." Jihoon yawned. "Carry me to bed."  
"Okay your majesty." Seungcheol chuckled.

"Wanna come in at work later?" Seungcheol asked feeding Jihoon porridge. Hansol was slouched on the opposite chair letting his cereal go soggy. He was hungover again.  
"Is Ji hyung okay?" Hansol groggily asked.  
"Just tired. Cheollie kept me up then the baby wouldn't let me sleep." Jihoon answered yawning, he had eyebags under his small eyes.  
"Kept you up? Were you in pain again? Kept you up as in oh... Oh!" Hansol"s eyes raised as realization set in. "Ok I didn't ask anything." he grabbed a spoonful of cereal, shoving it into his mouth.  
Jihoon laughed softly as Seungcheol just sighed, shaking his head at his younger brother's behavior.  
"Hyung this is disgustingly too domestic for 7am don't you think?" Hansol said eyebrows creased as he watched Seungcheol wipe some porridge smeared on Jihoon's lips.  
"I'm gonna come around noon, thanks Cheollie." Jihoon said as he got up completely ignoring Hansol's scandalized expression. He went back to sleep upstairs.  
"Dude, seriously?"  
"He had those cramps earlier, I felt useless you know." Seungcheol said dejected.  
"And babying him makes you feel better?" Hansol replied judging.  
"I'll do anything at this point." Seungcheol said finishing Jihoon's porridge. "I have auditions today, please make sure Jihoon comes to work well rested."  
"Well you shouldn't have kept him up..." Hansol wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "But he was smoking hot yesterday."  
"Aye hold your horses, he's mine." Seungcheol smiled triumphantly as he tossed the bowl in the dishwasher. He turned back to face Hansol with a happy expression. "Thank you for last night, we cleared up on many things."  
"While I won't be as happy as Seungkwan to get all the credit, it was all Chan. We just helped."  
"I won't find time but thank both of them for me."  
Seungcheol's shrill ringing tone could be heard somewhere in the apartment.  
"Soonyoung is very annoying when he gets this serious about work." Seungcheol grumbled, going to shower.

Jihoon wondered what the numerous number of people hanging around the company were for then he remembered they were holding auditions for trainees. He used his access card and got into the building until a voice shouting his real name halted him.  
"Jihoon hyung!" it was Jungwoo lunging straight for him. "I'm here hehe."  
Jungwoo was unbelievably cute for someone his height. Jihoon felt less cuter around him, probably the main reason the shorter omega hanged out with the taller one.  
"Woowoo hey. It's nice to see you again." Jihoon smiled patting his head, why was he so damn tall!  
"Please don't call me that!" Jungwoo blanched. "At least not in front of my mate."   
He stepped back to reveal the tall waiter from last night.  
"Jiji this is Lucas but I call him Yukhei, He's Chinese." Jungwoo introduced.  
Jihoon thought fast and removed his hand from his pocket to shake Lucas' hand. He hoped the other male got the message.  
"Nice to meet you Lucas and Jungwoo why would you introduce me like that?" Jihoon complained. "I'm Jihoon."  
"Pleasure to meet you too." Lucas offered a smile. Woah he was handsome. Not Jihoon's type but he was very good looking.  
"Both of you here to audition?" Jihoon asked.  
"No, I'm just here to support Woowoo here." Lucas responded as Jungwoo gasped.   
"Yukhei!"  
"And you?"  
Jihoon was about to mention that he worked there when another breathless train.. Oh no that was newly debuted artist Xiaojun. He was part of a trio of boys who sang ballads.  
"I don't know why they don't just call you." he huffed catching his breath. "Woozi hyung, D.O sunbae wants to see you in the canteen and he does not look very happy. Also DK is looking for you, something about his mini album."  
"Oh I better get to work. See you around you two." Jihoon called out leaving the surprised couple behind. 

DK's mini album with the title track Thanks, a special gift to his fans was well received. Thanks stayed upon the charts for weeks. Seokmin took Jihoon out to celebrate, just the two of them. Their respective partners were busy with evaluating the new trainees and if Seungcheol was busy then Soonyoung would definitely be busy too. Everyone was also getting into the Christmas spirit thus artists now wanted to work with Woozi for Christmas songs and winter albums.   
"Are you still banned from alcohol?" the alpha asked adjusting his cap. His was holding a bottle of soju wanting to pour Jihoon a cup. They were at a convenient store near the company. Seokmin couldn't go far without being noticed and many people were starting to notice Jihoon too.  
"Yeah sorry. Jisoo has like this sixth sense for when someone offers me alcohol." Jihoon hoped it was believable plus it was true. Jisoo always called or texted when Jihoon was near any alcohol beverage. Speaking of the devil, his phone beeped a message from the doctor. Jihoon showed it to Seokmin who gasped in surprise.  
"We still don't know why I got that seriously sick so I'm still banned from many things."  
"That's gotta suck. You seen like a foodie you know."  
"I am one." Jihoon pouted. "It might be a genetic disease or something so gotta stay healthy while I can."  
Seokmin perked up then he deflated seemingly debating with himself.  
"You okay?" Jihoon asked grabbing a huge piece of pork from the grill.  
"I just realized you never talk about your family or your mate."  
"Are people that curious?"  
Seokmin nodded a yes whilst gulping down a shot of soju.  
"We didn't really meet or marry in the best circumstances you know?" Jihoon really shouldn't be opening up to a stranger but Seokmin was friendly and just nice plus he looked like he could keep a secret. Jihoon needed someone to talk to, someone to shed a light on his feelings.  
"It was consensual don't worry. He's a nice guy you know, he has helped me a lot, He's given me a reason to keep going. Woozi wouldn't be here without him." Jihoon smiled wistfully.  
"Well then I definitely have to thank him for bringing Woozi because my album is soaring right now." Seokmin grinned.  
Soonyoung came bursting through the store looking like someone gave him an early Christmas present.  
"Guess who just got nominated for five different categories in two prestigious award shows at the end of the year?" he whisper yelled at them trying not to get much more attention than he already had.  
Jihoon looked up in awe at Seokmin before he realized Soonyoung was talking about him.  
"Wait, me?" Jihoon asked eyes bulging well as much as his small eyes would allow.  
"Yes, Congratulations Jihoonie. You worked hard." Soonyoung beamed proudly.  
Jihoon looked like he could not believe it so Soonyoung shook his shoulders. All he was thinking about was how he never imagined getting to this point. It was all Seungcheol, his mate. Jihoon wanted to share with Seungcheol this shocking news but first he had to believe it himself. The couple stared fondly at Jihoon, they were very happy and proud of Jihoon but they did not expect him to pass out from happiness.


	9. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC up ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update   
> Sorry!
> 
> I'm on vacation yay!   
> Finally I can stop being my depressed anxious self for a while.
> 
> D.O is back. I'm reeling so bad y'all have no idea.  
> He came back on my birthday   
> Lemme jus skooikkkksksjkkiskskskksk  
> Not fine but will get there uwu.
> 
> Happy reading!

It all started a week before Christmas and days before the award ceremonies. Jihoon had gone on a handful of interviews, advised by Seungcheol to build up his fanbase. He had just finished a radio interview with Johnny's Night night radio when he sported a familiar face in the car park. Jihoon's car was one of the few that were parked there, the other owners probably pulling night shifts.  
Jihoon knew the face from CSE but he couldn't put a name on it. He had only seen the face recently around the hallways, recording rooms and once in the cafeteria.  
Probably the man had a schedule in the same broadcasting station as Jihoon. The omega couldn't shrug off this feeling that he was being watched so he whipped his eyes up right into the man's gaze. Maybe it was because Jihoon was also familiar to the man. Jihoon just waved and got into his car before Seungcheol became agitated with worry.

Strange things then started happening afterwards. Jihoon met the same man whom Soonyoung helpfully supplied the name of, Jay in their apartment building as he took Chan to breakfast one morning. Apparently he lived a floor below them. At first Jihoon considered it a mere coincidence but then on his way to work one of his tires burst and someone offered to help change the tire. It was none other than Jay with a soft smile on his face. Jihoon gladly accepted the help but he was quite skeptical.  
The male was an actor who had branched out in China and had recently returned to Korea after he had finished filming his Chinese drama.  
Somewhere somehow the alpha Jay had discovered that D.O sent meals for Jihoon everyday so he took it upon himself to be the one who delivered the food. The alpha seemed to be everywhere Jihoon was. It was unnerving.  
The male claimed he just wanted to be friends with Jihoon so he humored the alpha. Jihoon had a good eye for people so he knew Jay spelled trouble especially for him. He knew the alpha had an interest in him but for what he didn't know. He had this paranoid idea that Jay was sent by his family to ruin him or something because his marriage was a known fact in the company but it wasn't to be disclosed to outward sources. The alpha clearly didn't seem to respect that fact as he touched Jihoon in subtly, suggestive ways especially in public. A rumor seemed to sprout in the company that maybe Jay was Woozi's secret husband.  
Jihoon was downright uncomfortable with the alpha's flirting that he started hiding in Loey's studio. It was a bonus that he was also helping his senior with a track Chanyeol was working on. Lay was in his personal studio in China working on a Chinese album for his celebrity friend Luhan so Loey had the studio all to himself.  
"As much as I love you little man, you gotta return to your studio. You can't avoid Jay forever." Loey said mixing a few beats together.  
"I know, we work in the same company. He just creeps me out hyung. I told Seungcheol the other day and he laughed at me." Jihoon complained. "If there's something that's helped me get this far, it's my gut and it's telling me something bad will happen soon."

Loey's studio wasn't even safe anymore as Jay appeared randomly to chat with Chanyeol which Jihoon suspected was a ploy to see him instead. Jihoon yawned as Chanyeol added finishing touches on his song.  
"Oi hyung I'm gonna take a nap okay?" Jihoon spoke whilst Jay was distracted in the recording booth fooling around.  
Jihoon figured the best place to hide was Seungcheol's office. He quickly got into the elevator as he heard Jay's voice calling out for him.  
Soonyoung was Facetiming Seokmin who was on tour in South America when Jihoon approached his husband's office. Jihoon appeared behind the omega and greeted Seokmin who smiled greatly as he saw Jihoon's blond hair on the screen next to his mate.  
"Jihoonie.." Seokmin called out pouting.  
"Hi Seokkie, bring me souvenirs." Jihoon then faced Soonyoung. "Is Mr Choi in?"  
"He has a conference call but since you are my favorite you can go in."  
Jihoon waved bye at Seokmin on the screen and knocked softly on the door.  
Seungcheol was staring out the window busy talking on his phone. He turned around arching an eyebrow at Jihoon. The omega didn't go the alpha's office on his own will.  
Jihoon just made himself comfortable on the couch and draped a blanket he knew Seungcheol always kept for him after the fainting incident. A few minutes later when he was about to doze off he felt Seungcheol's weight on the couch, his cheek was stroked gently.  
"What's up?" the alpha asked.  
"Nothing, just hiding." Jihoon mumbled sleepily.  
"Is this about Jay again? If you feel really uncomfortable Jihoon I'll think of something."  
"Do you know people are speculating him and I are married?"  
"What!" Seungcheol flared.  
"He's your artist Cheol so I don't want rumors flying around. My family has been too quiet and I can't help but feel like Jay's sudden appearance in my life has to do with them."  
Seungcheol calmly listened to his omega. He realized he shouldn't have laughed at Jihoon when he mentioned the issue at first because he truly looked bothered. The alpha started remembering that one nightmare he had, was it foreseeing to this time? He could see Jihoon's point now that he thought about it.  
"Seungcheol..." Jihoon called out as he could see the alpha spacing out.  
"Yes?" Seungcheol gazed at Jihoon wondering what was bothering his mate so much.  
"Can we reveal our marriage..." the omega didn't even finish his question.  
"Jihoon we talked about this." Seungcheol sighed.  
"I know, I know that but I can't help but feel something wrong is seriously going to happen. Can we trust my gut just this once?" Jihoon pleaded with his eyes. Seungcheol sighed deeply rubbing his temples.  
"You know I can't deny that look." Seungcheol frowned, already defeated. "We could receive backlash for this but I trust you."  
Jihoon smiled in relief, he was so lucky to have a mate like Seungcheol. He bravely leaned in to peck Seungcheol.  
"Did you lock the door?"  
"Yeah but Soonyoung's gonna be suspicious." Seungcheol replied.  
"That's okay, they are going to find out soon anyways." Jihoon said leaning even further.

Day of the first award ceremony Jihoon got sick so Seungcheol received his three awards for him. Jihoon had cried hugging Hansol as he watched his name being announced as a winner on the TV. When Seungcheol brought the trophies home Jihoon had cried further, he couldn't even speak.  
"Seungch.. Tha thank you.. I i..." He stammered overwhelmed with so much happiness and pride that his mate put the trophies down on the table and hugged him. Hansol excused himself to change his tear stained shirt and to give the couple some privacy.  
"Hush baby I know." Seungcheol whispered as he rubbed his mate's back in a comforting manner. He figured mood swings were also the cause of Jihoon's teary state.  
Jihoon didn't think he would be an award winning producer but here he was all thanks to Seungcheol. The alpha had carried out his promises so it was down to Jihoon to safely deliver the baby.  
"Thank you so much." Jihoon cried until Seungcheol said it was enough, he would start upsetting the baby.  
"None of those tears now. I know what you are feeling, how thankful you are but there's a little one here who doesn't need stress." Seungcheol scolded as he wiped Jihoon's overflowing tears.  
They were going to announce their marriage on the second award show. They would arrive hand in hand with both their rings on display.  
Jihoon who had suggested the whole idea was nervous.  
"Will they think you used your connections for me to get the award?" Jihoon asked panicking.  
"Jihoon your songs speak for themselves. Their popularity show how talented you are, my connections have nothing to do with all this." Seungcheol stated.

The moment they stepped out of the limousine flashes blinded Jihoon's eyes. He held on tighter to Seungcheol's hand as reporters called their names repeatedly. Jihoon wasn't used to all this, being in the spotlight. Seungcheol squeezed his hand in assurance and smiled at him motioning for them to walk the red carpet. Jihoon took a deep breath and calmed his nerves. He was about to reveal he was married to CS Ent's Choi Seungcheol, he had to look proud and confident. His mate deserved that at least.  
Before they entered the venue they were interviewed by a Liu Yangyang.  
"The famous Woozi has blessed us with his appearance today. How do you feel to be here?" Yangyang asked pushing the mic to Jihoon.  
"Quite nerve wrecking honestly." Jihoon answered truthfully.  
"I see you are here with Mr Choi who's been here more times than he can account."  
"Well I am practically used to this and tonight's pretty special because it's my mate's first award ceremony so I'm here just to support him." Seungcheol answered entwining his fingers with Jihoon's for the whole world to see.  
Yangyang looked surprised for a second but continued the interview nonetheless.  
"You are mates? That's a huge shocker anyways Woozi all the best for your categories." He concluded the interview and the couple were escorted to their seats.  
Winning live and not watching it through TV was a different emotional rollercoaster all on it's own. Jihoon didn't cry but he gripped Seungcheol's hand hard as they made their way to the stage.  
He gladly accepted the trophy and looked at Seungcheol who smiled proudly at him. He then made his speech.  
"Uh I'd like to thank everyone I worked with on this album, particularly Jun and The8. Bumzu hyung thank you for guiding me and Loey hyung thank you for being my energy drink, always hyping me up. Most importantly I'd like to thank my boss, my mate and my husband Seungcheol. It's all because of his unwavering support that I got to this point."  
Jihoon stared at Seungcheol hoping his eyes revealed his true feelings. He missed the way the crowd gasped and some screamed at his huge bombshell.  
"Thank you to everyone else at CSE. You guys are family, love you all. To everyone out there who listened to and loved my music, thank you very much."  
Jihoon bowed deeply and went backstage with Seungcheol.  
Many artists and celebrities came to speak with them as the awards ended. Some expressing their shock at the married couple and some congratulating the couple and expressing their happiness. Jihoon thought he might have seen his step mother snarling at him in the far distance.  
Jihoon's father came by too and the omega couldn't hold it in, he embraced his father.  
"I'm so proud of you Jihoonie. So so proud, I know your mom would be too." the elder male spoke in Jihoon's ear. He was happy to see his son finally achieving his dream.  
"Hello Mr Lee." Seungcheol bowed.  
"Choi." Jihoon's father acknowledged him. "We should have a long talk of how you married my son without my knowledge and approval."  
Jihoon rolled his eyes and whined at his father whilst Seungcheol smirked.  
"I'll make sure to clear my schedule on that day."  
After Jihoon had caught up with his father, he hadn't mentioned his pregnancy yet. It was a public place, anyone could pick up on the news. After the huge reveal reporters and journalists were buzzing around them.  
"Let's go home?" Seungcheol suggested.  
"Lemme go to the bathroom just quick."  
"I'll wait for you here."  
Jihoon was washing his hands when he got startled by the sight of Jay behind him.  
"Well you just had to ruin my plans Jihoon." the alpha said with a dark expression. Jihoon felt a sudden chill in his body, he instantly knew he was in danger.


	10. Christmas Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what direction this story is taking cuz I'm writing as we go lol   
> Thank you for loving this fic. Love you guys!!
> 
> Kudos are very much appreciated. It's ny dream to reach 100 kudos on this platform.
> 
> Also Jay is not THE Jay Park. Just saying.  
> Without further ado...

"So I was thinking we go big this year. I mean young master is home and he bought his guest too." A honey-brown haired male said excitedly pushing his wheel chair only to bump into the trolley as his other companion had suddenly stopped.  
"Hey Junnie what's wrong?"  
The raven haired omega stood frozen to his spot as he watched the breaking news.  
"As it is a merry Christmas for many, it sure isn't in the Choi household. Choi Seungcheol shocked many two nights back at the Seoul Music Awards when he arrived hand in hand with his husband award winning producer Woozi. The CEO of CSE was seen the previous night collecting all of Woozi's awards. The public had mixed reactions on this as some were elated by the news and went as far as celebrating on social media platforms. While others remained shocked and angry. It seems as if one fan was enraged to the point of abducting Woozi.  
The award winning producer has been missing since the award ceremony and CSE is yet to release a statement. The police informed that they knew who the abductor was and that they would enlist the help of the people soon..."  
Renjun tuned out the announcer's voice on the TV to stare down at Jaemin on the wheelchair.  
"Oh my god!" they both whispered.

Seokmin aggressively punched in Seungcheol's floor. Not only was he shocked that Seungcheol and Jihoon were married this whole time but he was worried. Soonyoung had called panicking that Jihoon was gone. The alpha had forgotten his fatigue from touring and went straight to Seungcheol's after landing. Who would kidnap Jihoon and why?  
When he called his mate that he was at the door he really didn't expect literally everyone to be in Seungcheol's apartment. Mingyu had opened the door for him only to find Wonwoo, Jun and Soonyoung hugging each other on the couch watching the news intently. Jisoo was sighing and shaking his head at Jeonghan and Chan who looked crestfallen in the kitchen handing them a tray of food. Minghao was conversing with Seungkwan in one corner of the room. Seungcheol and Hansol were nowhere to be seen.  
Everyone perked up as he walked in.  
"Seokmin did you just come from the airport? Did you even sleep?" Jeonghan asked narrowing his eyes the alpha.  
"How could I sleep when I heard about Jihoon?" Seokmin responded letting Mingyu take his bags. "What's happening?"  
Hansol descended downstairs earning everyone else's stares. Seokmin noted the other's eyes were red and puffy, he was probably crying. It then occurred to Seokmin that Jihoon was really married to Seungcheol and he had no idea at all.  
"Hyung needs someone to do damage control at the company, particularly Wonwoo hyung and Soonyoung."  
"But I want to stay here..." Soonyoung argued.  
"The company takes priority right now!" Hansol snapped. Seungkwan was by his side in a second, calming him down. "Sorry, hyung isn't in a state to think about the company right now and you two are probably the only ones good at fueling down the chaos in the company."  
"How's Seungcheol doing? I'm still trying to wrap my head around them being a thing." Seokmin asked.  
"Wow even Seokmin didn't even know!" Jun sprung up screaming.  
"Can we deal with this matter after Jihoon is found please?" Jisoo added, he was getting a headache.  
Hansol went to Chan and Jisoo in the kitchen.  
"I think it's wise not to tell them about the baby yet." He whispered.  
"But what will we do when the detective comes?" Chan inquired.  
"I will deal with it." Jisoo assured them. "How's Cheol?"  
"Kyungsoo hyung is trying to put him down right now. He was about to breakdown again but hyung talked him out of it. We are probably going to need another sedative just so he sleeps." Hansol said in a pained voice.  
"Jihoon will be fine. Let's just pray and hope the baby will be okay too." Jisoo said patting Hansol's shoulder.

Jihoon ate the food silently, he had no choice but to force it down for the baby. Said baby tried pushing it back up. The terrible stomach cramps were back again and he could only grunt in pain. Worse without Jeonghan's painkillers he would have to endure it all. He knew Seungcheol was in distress from their bond, probably because the alpha could sense Jihoon's pain. He must have thought Jihoon was being tortured or something worse.  
He pushed the tray aside when he couldn't eat any more. Jay was staring at him seated on the only chair in the bedroom.  
Jihoon had no idea where he was but he knew he wasn't in an abandoned warehouse or storage unit. That is because of the two young boys that he saw around calling Jay young master. Speaking of those two, they had left grocery shopping earlier. Jihoon needed their help to escape.  
"I really thought you would be difficult and refuse to eat but here you are nearly finishing all of Jaemin's food." Jay grinned wickedly. Jihoon ignored him opting to lie down and hoping the cramps would cease.  
"Still with the silent treatment huh?"  
Jihoon closed his eyes and prayed to any deity that he would be saved. He had to come out of this alive and safely deliver his baby, he owed that much to Seungcheol.  
He was handcuffed to a bedpost in what he recognized to be the master bedroom.  
"Why aren't you asking me why I took you?" Jay asked making a rocking motion with the chair he was sitting on.  
"Get out!" Jihoon grumbled.  
"Oh sweet Jihoon, you were just a mere child back then." Jay spoke, wistfully. "All chubby cheeks and gangly limbs. I saw you then and I became infatuated with you ever since. Your cunning step mother promised you to me. She said you would be mine once you came of age.  
I established my career for you, for us. I did it all for you."  
"You are delusional." Jihoon bit back.  
"Imagine my surprise that you ran away from home and to my utter devastation that you were married. How could you?" Jay accused.  
"How could you get married to someone else Jihoon? You only belong to me not Seungcheol!" he snarled.  
They were interrupted by a soft knock and Renjun peeked in.  
"We are back young master. There are policemen looking around. Its best you hide."  
"Really?"Jay asked standing up.  
"I think they are patrolling the area. Jaemin will help you hide. I'll take care of your guest."  
Jay quickly exited the room following Jaemin who led the way.  
"Quick we need to get you out of here." Renjun said uncuffing Jihoon. He helped the omega up only for Jihoon to vomit all over himself.  
"Shit!" the raven cursed.  
"Sorry it's just a hard pregnancy." Jihoon whispered apologetically. Renjun squealed in surprise.  
"Oh my gosh you are pregnant! No wonder you looked so sick. All the more reason for you to get out of here."  
Jaemin quickly wheeled himself in speaking fast.  
"We don't have much time. I already called the police.. Oh goodness what the hell?" Jaemin turned his head away in disgust at the sight of Jihoon's vomit.  
"Quick Jaem we have to dress him up. He's pregnant geez." Renjun spoke hurriedly removing Jihoon's shirt.  
"Young master definitely lost it this time." Jaemin said yanking off Jihoon's pants. They dressed him up in record time and he was hastily thrown on Renjun's back.  
The sirens were heard shortly after Jaemin grabbed their bags.  
"He's in the attic. I locked him inside officer." Jaemin spoke as soon the officers got out of their cars.  
"We want to go before he sees us." Renjun added.  
"Get in!" an officer who looked awfully too young to be a cop said. His name tag read Park Jisung. As Jisung drove away they saw Jay being dragged out of the house whilst passersby started recording the commotion.  
"Where to folks?"  
"Carat Complex..." Jihoon murmured, his eyelids were getting heavier.  
"Shouldn't we take him to the hospital?" Renjun asked worried.  
"No I want to see Seungch.. My husband." Jihoon spoke as suddenly the world turned dark.

Soonyoung burst inside Seungcheol's apartment shouting, he woke up Seokmin who had decided to sleep whilst awaiting news. Mingyu with the aid of Kyungsoo and Kun were cooking food for everyone. Seungcheol was also in the living room being cuddled by Chan and Hansol. The alpha looked like he had aged in just two days. Wonwoo trailed after him yawning his greetings.  
Everyone was watching the TV.  
"This just in, Woozi has been found. A blurry photo was shot an hour ago of him being put in a police car. We don't know his current health status but he looked okay in the photo.  
Early this morning CSE announced the termination of Jay Park's contract, leaving fans to suspect it had something to do with the missing producer.  
True to many suspicions Jay Park was arrested this noon for abducting Woozi.  
That's all we have so far, stay tuned for more."

Everyone sagged in relief as Hansol comforted his brother.  
"Ji-hyung is fine. It's okay hyung."  
As they were awaiting further information from the police. The bell was rung.  
Minghao closest to the door opened it.  
Seungcheol had never been so happy in his entire life than at that moment he saw Jihoon's messy blonde hair. He was so happy and relieved he couldn't put it in words. He could only bawl as he watched two unknown boys, one with a wheel chair place Jihoon on the sofa.  
The doctors immediately pushed everyone away as they began to check Jihoon's vitals.  
Jihoon looked pale but he was breathing okay. Seungcheol could tell he wasn't physically hurt. So many emotions went through Seungcheol at that moment as he finally scrambled on to his mate's side.  
"So far so good there are no injuries." Jisoo informed everyone.  
"And the baby?" Renjun asked worried. Many pairs of eyes stared back at him and Jaemin.  
"WHAT!" came the chorus screams.  
"THE HELL!" Was Minghao.  
"I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS!" was Wonwoo and Mingyu.  
"AHHHHHHHH!" was Seokmin  
"I HEARD THAT CORRECTLY RIGHT CHAN!" that was Seungkwan shaking Chan vigorously.  
There were two thuds on the floor, Soonyoung and Junhui had simultaneously passed out.  
"The baby is fine." Jeonghan said after careful prodding around Jihoon's stomach.  
"Thank heavens." Mingyu said hand still on the pot he was stirring.  
"You two!" Hansol pointed at Jaemin and Renjun.  
"How did you find Jihoon?"  
"Our young master.. No Jay brought him home two nights ago. He claimed it was his lover and that they were embarking in sexual stuff so we shouldn't question the hand cuffs." Jaemin spoke first.  
"What?" Jeonghan looked like he was about to fling something at someone.  
"No nothing really happened, we checked. Woozi-ssi was asleep most of the times because he looked awfully sick." Renjun said as he noticed Seungcheol's deadly aura.  
"He's been having these super bad cramps for sometime now." Jisoo helpfully supplied seeing as everyone was in the loop.  
"It wasn't until we saw the news that we saw that Jay had abducted Woozi." Renjun finished.  
"We are so sorry, we should have acted faster." Jaemin apologized.  
"It's okay you didn't know. You must have probably run away too?" Kyungsoo spoke for the first time since Jihoon had arrived.  
"I'll take care of them." Kun said grabbing his stuff. "Come with me. Congratulations Mr Choi."  
"Thank you very much for bringing Ji-hyung home. As you can see my brother is a mess without him. When he is emotionally okay we'll personally come to thank you." Hansol bowed at the three retreating figures.  
Seokmin was sniffling in Chan's embrace as Jun and Soonyoung started stirring.  
"Seungcheol and Jihoon should rest upstairs." Kyungsoo stated. He was the eldest of all of them there. "My family is having our Christmas traditions without me. We all should go home."  
"Yeah Jisoo and I have to pick up Sunny from my parents." Jeonghan said. "We'll be back as soon as Jihoon wakes up."  
"Yeah we'll stay with here afterwards." Jisoo added.  
"I should go sleep too. Come on Soonie." Seokmin dragged a drowsy protesting Soonyooung away.  
"Junhui still wanna continue that date now that Jihoon is back?" Wonwoo asked.  
"Let's go."  
"Hao and I are staying." Mingyu informed them.  
"Me too!" Seungkwan added.  
"I want to be here when Jihoon wakes up." Chan said with a smile  
"Merry Christmas everyone."  
"Not quite the Christmas I envisioned but it was nice spending time with y'all. Even though we were super anxious and stuff." Junhui chipped in. Wonwoo decked his head as they went out bickering.  
"It's still Christmas I guess, wanna bake the couple a humongous cake?" Mingyu suggested, everyone else leaned in interested.  
It was a good way to release the pent up stress. Having a huge Christmas meal to celebrate Jihoon's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well NCT's RenMin are my new ship yay!  
> So all you NCTzens be expecting me there soon.  
> I love reading your comments but I can't reply all the time please be understanding.  
> Stay safe y'all!


	11. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of stuff happened today and it messed with my brain and my updating schedule so I didn't reach my desired word count  
> Sigh
> 
> Anyways how does one hold a fic fest?  
> I'd like to do one for Jicheol

As expected the kidnapping became a huge media scandal. Seungcheol and Jihoon couldn't properly go out without having security guards.  
Jay's fans were livid and they sent death threats to Jihoon.  
"I'm the one who was kidnapped but they are blaming me." Jihoon huffed upset by people's reactions. He and Seungcheol were cuddling in bed, having decided to sleep in since going out was a hassle. Not to mention there were reporters camped outside their apartment.  
"Fans think in weird ways, you'd be surprised how far they will go to defend their favorite celebrities."  
"Yeah..."  
"Jay got sentenced today, it's probably why it is so nosy. Don't worry Jihoon, things will die down soon enough."  
"I just miss my studio and annoying Mark but don't tell him I said that. He would never let me forget." Jihoon groaned as Seungcheol laughed, body vibrations causing Jihoon to smack him. The alpha leaned in to peck him.  
"What's that for?" Jihoon glanced up at him to see Seungcheol's sincere eyes.  
"Just that I..."  
"I love you Seungcheol." Jihoon beat him to it.  
"Hey, I was going to say it first!" The alpha whined, getting up. Jihoon snickered at him but smiled fondly at Seungcheol's pout.  
It's only been four months but Jihoon felt like they had really come far.  
"When you were gone I realized how much empty everything was. How empty my life was. Everything seemed pointless without you. At that moment I knew I loved you Jihoon, I'm sorry it took you getting kidnapped for me to realize my feelings."   
"Come here, you baby!" Jihoon opened his arms wide with a matching grin. They landed back on the bed with a soft oomf.  
"Let's write a song for us, all three of us. Don't even bother denying, I know you were in a band once."  
"Damn you Hansol!" Seungcheol cursed.  
"We really should give the baby a nickname."  
"Finally! I thought you'd never ask." Jihoon puffed out. "Can we use Nana? My mom's name was Nayoung and everyone called her Nana from what I heard."  
"Nana's perfect." Seungcheol paused as he thought of something. "What happened your mom?"  
"Died but I have no idea how." Jihoon said, Seungcheol pulled him in closer for a hug.  
"She gave me that guitar. My dad kept it hidden away until my eight birthday. It just meant so much to me that even before she met me she wanted to share her passions."  
"She was a musician?"  
"Uh huh. I just feel sad I never got to see her even just once."  
A phone call disturbed the moment, Seungcheol grumbled away as Jihoon scrolled through his emails.  
"Everything okay?"   
"Jay's management in China is causing a ruckus. I should probably go tone it down." Seungcheol said running a frustrated hand through his black locks.  
"I have to schedule a meeting with Kris Wu anyways. Let's go on a well deserved break." Jihoon yawned happily.  
"But we'll be working?" the alpha raised an eyebrow.  
"We can add in a few days of relaxation Cheol." Jihoon whined.  
"You know I can't deny you anything Jihoon." Seungcheol huffed going into the bathroom.  
"Let's shower together!" Jihoon sprung up quickly from the bed and ran to the bathroom making Seungcheol laugh.

Hansol refused to be left alone when the couple told him they were going to China. Seungcheol explained that they were going to work but still Hansol begged to come with them and one Hansol brought one Chan and one Seungkwan. Seungcheol didn't ask and just sighed as Chan had asked the details of trip.  
Soonyoung also decided it was the perfect time for a break as everything at CSE was under control.  
"How did our couple vacation turn into a 9 person trip?" Seungcheol cried as he poutingly packed his bags. Jihoon was laughing at his cute antics.  
"Well Jeonghan demanded payment for chasing away the reporters by our door." Jihoon mused.  
"But we'll be working!" the alpha complained.  
"Hey Hao, Jun, Mingyu and Wonwoo are there. I think its gonna be nice. I'm looking forward to it actually." The omega said with a small smile.  
"Really? Then I'll look forward to it too!"  
A fond laugh escaped Jihoon's lips as he crawled over to kiss Seungcheol. The lazily maked out for a few minutes.  
"You are so whipped for Jihoon, Seungcheol." an annoyed voice pitched in.  
"Jeonghan what are you doing here?" Seungcheol groaned turning his head to glare at the omega standing at the door.  
"Well the door was open. I'm actually surprised you didn't hear the commotion downstairs."  
"What commotion?" Jihoon asked.  
"Come see the monstrosity Seokmin bought for your baby."

Speechless was what Seungcheol and Jihoon were. Monstrosity was apparently the appropriate term for the enormous teddy bear in their living room.  
"Where the hell did you even get this?" Jihoon squealed happily making himself comfortable on the humongous bear. Seungcheol was still gaping.  
"Well ehehe..." Seokmin grinned. "Soonyoung and I got absolutely carried away when we saw a baby shop at the mall."  
"Not only did they buy this but they even brought clothes." Jeonghan said.  
"Jeonghan's just salty because we forgot to pick something for Sunny." Soonyoung chirped but hid when Jeonghan glowered at him.  
"Nana won't even wear all this." Seungcheol said as his eyes went through the mountainous pile of clothes on the couch. Jisoo was glaring at the horrendous miniature version of Soonyoung's tiger onesies.  
"The real question here is, how did you even fit it in the elevator?" Seungkwan asked. Hansol was by his side cooing at some tiny baby socks.  
"Yeah and you forgot diapers." Chan added. Jeonghan whacked him on the head.  
"We can split the clothes, most of them will stay with you, some will go to the Hongs, for when they decide to give Sunny a sibling." Seokmin wiggled his eyebrows as Jisoo choked on air and Jeonghan spew out colorful words.  
"And we'll take the rest when we decide on getting pregnant." Soonyoung said with a smile.  
"Just move all this to the nursery, we have a flight to catch." Seungcheol said.  
Jihoon went to thank the couple as the others worked on moving the bear and the clothes.  
"Seokkie. I'll write you a hit song just you wait." Jihoon said with a big smile. Seokmin returned it with a bigger smile.  
"I'll be waiting for it."  
"Thank you guys so much..."  
"Don't mention it!" Soonyoung said squeezing Jihoon in a bone crushing hug but remembered there was a baby so he let go with a screech.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't stop Soon from buying the onesies." Seokmin whispered once Soonyoung was out of earshot.  
"Don't tell him but I like the bear ones that Jongin, Kyungsoo's son gave me. They are just the cutest!"  
"Well let's go see them." Seokmin said.

"Kim Mingyu!" Jihoon bellowed as soon he spotted the tall man by the bar. The alpha straightened up like he had been caught stealing, Jihoon stifled a laugh at his awkward state. Jihoon had just finished his meeting with Kris Wu who was apparently friends with Lay so the two labelmates were working together on Kris' album.  
"Yes?" Mingyu asked with both eyebrows raised.  
"I heard you are a videographer." Jihoon said as he slid on the seat next to Mingyu. "Apple juice for me thanks." he said to the the bartender.  
"Uh I am?"  
"Are you not?" Jihoon asked, Mingyu sounded unsure.  
"I am." Mingyu responded firmly. "You caught me off guard that's all."  
"You are weird." Jihoon chuckled. "Anyways I need a favor."  
"I'm listening."  
"So uh I need you to shoot a video for me." Jihoon spoke shyly, the request was way better in his head.  
"Okay?"  
"I want to write a song for Seungcheol and I need you to shoot a video of us being uh well you know romantic." Jihoon spoke quickly. Mingyu furrowed his brows thinking when he finally understood he smiled.  
"Aww that's sweet of you Jihoon."  
Jihoon looked like he was about to keyboard smash in real life but grumbled out a thank you instead.  
"Can you make it look like you are shooting all of us but then it's just me and Cheol? I don't want anyone picking up on what we are doing."  
"Sure thing Jihoon." Mingyu said excitedly.

China was amazing especially with all thirteen of them. Jihoon felt really close to everyone there. Minghao had taken a liking to sticking to Jihoon at all times earning himself a grumpy Seungcheol. Jihoon couldn't chase the omega away but he knew Mingyu needed something to film.  
Minghao and Junhui were everyone's tour guides. Showing them the tourist attractions, market places and the Chinese cuisine's finest.  
"Why are you carrying your camera all the time?" Wonwoo asked flipping a page on his novel.  
"You know there's ebooks nowadays?" Mingyu countered.  
"Nah there's a huge difference. I just like the feel of a book in my hands."  
"Nerd." Mingyu commented causing Wonwoo to elbow him. "But yeah I'm doing a favor for Jihoon. He wants material for his song for Coups hyung."  
Wonwoo dropped his book to grab Mingyu's camera.  
"Did you capture anything good?"  
"What do you take me for Wonwoo?"   
"Want me to really answer that?" Wonwoo peered at him causing Mingyu to frown.  
"No."  
Jihoon approached the two with a sleepy Seungcheol clinging on to Jihoon.  
"Is everyone up? I'm hungry." Jihoon said.  
"Soonseok are snoring away in their room, I tried to wake them up but Soonyoung kicked me in the face." Wonwoo said as Jihoon giggled.  
"After walking in on the Hongs my frail heart couldn't bear to enter another person's room." Mingyu spoke shuddering from his earlier experience.  
"What were they doing?"  
"Giving Sunny a sibling, in Jeonghan's words." Mingyu replied as Wonwoo gagged and Jihoon laughed. Seungcheol pouted on his shoulder, the alpha was hungover much like the rest.  
Minghao appeared out of nowhere wearing shades and a tank top. Jihoon guffawed at his sight, who wore a tank top in January? Mingyu shrugged off his coat and gave it the omega.  
Junhui was trailing after him looking like death mowed his over.  
"Let's not drink like that again." Jun moaned.  
"Agreed." pitched in Chan who had magically appeared before them.  
"It's so nice to have a high tolerance." Wonwoo whistled earning a couple of groans.  
"Screw you Woo." Minghao cursed  
"Being designated driver sucks! I hate you Jihoon." Mingyu wailed.  
The rest of the crew appeared all hungover to Jihoon's amusement.

Whoever's idea to go to the beach when it was freezing cold was out of his mind. They played beach volleyball at least with Jeonghan cheating as many times as the other couples were gross.  
When Jihoon started trembling, Seungcheol dragged him away from the game. They were huddled under a blanket playing referees, Seungcheol's head on Jihoon's shoulder and his arms wrapped around the omega.  
"Cheollie?"  
"Mhh..." Seungcheol hummed.  
"When we get back let's have dinner with my dad."  
"Sure baby." Seungcheol agreed kissing the back of Jihoon's head.  
"Cheollie?"  
"Yes dear?"  
"Let's have a wedding."  
Seungcheol wanted to see Jihoon's expression as he said those words but he couldn't in their situation.  
"Sure Hoon. Anything you want baby."  
Jihoon suddenly burst in laughter as Seokmin had spiked the ball straight at Junhui's face. Chan and Minghao were cackling like hyenas as Jisoo checked out Junhui's nose. Soonyoung was rolling around on the sand laughing his lungs out, Seokmin apologized profusely bowing his head. Seungcheol smiled holding Jihoon tighter, it was nice being together like this.


	12. Soulmates

Jihoon left China with more contacts than he would've like to have. He left Lay to deal with the finishing touches of the album and he promised Kris he would stream July when it came out.  
When he and Seungcheol announced their wedding well it went down like this.

Jihoon was slurping on his chocolate milkshake after eating 4 platefuls of Chinese food. The rest were nursing beers, champagnes and colorful cocktails(Minghao). They were gathered in Seungcheol's penthouse on the uppermost floor of the hotel having decided to watch a movie.  
"We should go camping before your baby is born." Jisoo had suggested when the movie they were watching had a camping scene.  
There were sounds of approval and agreement right round until Jihoon asked whether it would be before or after the wedding.  
"What wedding?"  
"Didn't Seungcheol and I tell you we are having a ceremony?"  
"No you didn't!" Jeonghan yelled scandalized.  
"We got married in secret and people really didn't bless our union so we wanna do it right this time." Seungcheol said eyes still glued on the TV.  
"How can you just forget to tell us something important like that!" Seungkwan accused.  
"I call dibs on being the planner, if you haven't hired one yet." Minghao said. Chan looked like he wanted to complain but kept quiet.  
"No you don't. I have superior taste." Seungkwan argued. Jeonghan's nose flared.  
"I'm elder and more versed than you. I planned my own wedding so I should be the planner." Jeonghan said.  
"But Minghao called dibs first." Junhui pitched in unfazed by Jeonghan's death glare. Mingyu whispered a yeah in the background afraid of the others' reactions.  
Soonyoung was snoring on Seokmin's shoulder and the alpha was glancing worriedly at Jeonghan and Seungkwan. Well Jihoon didn't expect an argument.  
"I planned your romantic dinner hyung doesn't that count for something?" Chan asked Jihoon eyes gleaming.  
"Hey no fair Chan!" Seungkwan exclaimed.  
"We all did that together." Hansol added. Wonwoo had no interest in the argument taking place.  
"Channie you'll be my best man so don't worry."  
Chan pumped out his fist in excitement as a chorus of what followed. Even Soonyoung looked awake enough to yell that part out.  
"Jihoon..." Seokmin trailed off liked a kicked puppy.  
"This is emotional blackmail." Wonwoo said.  
"Seokmin you'll sing the nuptial song."  
"Jihoon I think you should stop." Seungcheol advised as he noticed the deadly aura emitted by Jeonghan and Seungkwan.  
"Why are the good roles getting taken?" Junhui cried.  
"I think Chanyeol should be the dj." Jihoon said to Seungcheol. Even Hansol complained at this part.  
"Hansol you are my best man pipe down." Seungcheol sighed.  
"Jisoo will be here to make sure I don't get sick on the day." Jihoon offered the beta a warm smile.  
"Mingyu if you want you can do the catering with Kyungsoo?"  
"Oh yesssss. Sunbae's got cool recipes." Mingyu said excitedly.  
"Junhui, Wonwoo you are the groomsmen."  
"No thanks I'd rather pass." Wonwoo said earning a pinch from Minghao next to him.  
"Thanks." he grumbled.  
"Hao I actually trust your fashion sense the most. Wanna be our stylist?" Jihoon asked. Minghao basked from the compliment and nodded.   
"Jeonghan and Seungkwan both of you can plan the wedding."  
"Hey what about me!" whined Soonyoung loudly. Everyone burst in laughter when they realized they had forgotten him.  
"You are the MC."  
Everyone seemed to be okay with their roles as they began discussing movie long forgotten.  
"Good thinking baby. I foresaw it going down a totally different way." Seungcheol whispered pecking Jihoon on the cheek.

When they got to Korea the planners already got to work. They argued on everything and Jihoon threatened to give their role to Minghao if he heard another wedding argument. Through SCE they announced their impending wedding and Jihoon had taken to leaving his phone on silent because it wouldn't stop buzzing from people asking for invitations.  
Jungwoo pestered him following the omega around until Jihoon promised he would be the maid of honor or something along those lines.

"If I hear anymore wedding talk I'll fling something at someone particularly Jeonghan. He won't stop going about the cake." Jihoon groaned slamming Seungcheol's office door shut.  
"Jihoon why are you hinting at a single before discussing with me?" Seungcheol asked in his professional CEO voice that scared Jihoon just a tiny bit. The alpha was holding a tablet which showed an article rumoring a single from Woozi.  
"Uh I didn't know how to tell you?" Jihoon winced. "It was supposed to be your wedding present."  
Seungcheol stared at Jihoon until the omega burst out in tears. Seungcheol shocked, quickly made his way to Jihoon and pulled him in a hug.  
"Why are you crying? Did I say anything wrong?" the alpha asked panicking.  
"No no. I have no idea why I'm crying either." Jihoon said sobbing. "This is a work place, I'm sorry for blurring the lines with my personal stuff."  
"Hoonie oh why would you think like that?" Seungcheol cooed rocking him back and forth.  
"I don't know. You seemed angry."  
"Hey. You have to go through procedures for things like these. I'm not angry. I'll never be angry at you."  
There was an abrupt knock at the door. Seungcheol immediately knew who it was. Kyungsoo's head appeared first.  
"Can I steal Jihoon for the day?"  
"He's all yours."

Kyungsoo actually took him to the spa to get a massage.  
"I know the stress that comes with planning a wedding so I figured you needed the relaxation."  
"Thank you hyung." Jihoon said smiling. He was already melting from the massage. He never knew his body could relax like this but that was because the masseur knew what she was doing.  
"How are the mood swings?"  
"I've started crying at random times now. Hansol and I were watching a basketball match last night and I cried when a player got injured."  
Kyungsoo chuckled, "That's a bit better. I snapped all the time, got angry at small things so Chanyeol was the one always crying."  
They laughed together and discussed a few things about babies. Kyungsoo advising him on some tips to reduce heart burn and back pains.

Seungcheol banned everyone from discussing the wedding with Jihoon. They were giving him stress which wasn't good for the baby.  
All wedding talk went through Seungcheol and the alpha toned it down for his mate.  
The dinner with Jihoon's father came on a Saturday evening.  
Jihoon wanted Seungcheol to cook to impress his dad. The omega had made Chan clean the apartment together. Seungcheol and Kyungsoo were busy in the kitchen with recipes and ingredients whilst Jihoon was chasing Chan with a dirty rag.  
Chan stubbed his toe accidentally and Jihoon cried for him.  
"I'm sorry Channie." Jihoon bawled.  
"Hyung it's okay. Don't cry please." Chan begged. In a second Seungcheol was growling at Chan while rubbing Jihoon's tears away.  
"Chan what did you do?" Seungcheol accused. Chan looked on baffled that he seemed like the bad guy. Jihoon explained what truly happened and Seungcheol sighed.  
"Be careful Chan. Jihoon is sensitive lately." The alpha said walking back to the kitchen. Kyungsoo was watching with a smile on his face.

"I feel bad for Channie, you shouldn't have scolded him like that." Jihoon grumbled fixing Seungcheol's hair. They weren't going out but still they had to look presentable.  
"I really like it when you reveal your forehead like this. It's hot." Jihoon giggled. Seungcheol smirked snaking an arm around Jihoon's waist and pulling him closer.  
"I like it when you are pregnant like this. You are soft and curvy in all the right places."  
"Stop it!" Jihoon squealed.  
They were interrupted by the doorbell. Jihoon went to open the door with Seungcheol checking on the food.

Jihoon welcomed his father with a warm hug.  
"Jihoon I'll drop the wine." The old man chuckled patting Jihoon's head.  
"Where's Cruella? I wanted to rub my happiness in her face." Jihoon said looking out the door. His father laughed heartily.  
"I didn't want her to ruin our night." He replied with a small smile.  
"Mr Lee welcome. Do come in." Seungcheol appeared behind Jihoon.

The omega gave his father a small tour of their place carefully evading the nursery. Jihoon wanted to tell him the news after the wedding. He didn't think his father would be very happy to know he got pregnant first. When they got back Seungcheol had finished setting the table.  
"Need any help Cheol?" Jihoon asked offering to help with bringing the dishes.  
"It's okay baby."  
Me Lee had nothing but good praises for Seungcheol's cooking and they had fun teasing Jihoon's disastrous skills in the kitchen.  
He and Seungcheol discussed business which led Jihoon to believe that they knew each other prior to him meeting Seungcheol.  
The dinner went relatively well and by the time desert rolled by Jihoon was dozing on his chair.  
"Excuse me." Seungcheol said standing up to carry Jihoon. He kissed his mate goodnight and went back to his father in law.  
"he was so excited about this the whole day and now he's fast asleep." Seungcheol said chuckling.  
"He really cares about you Choi." Mr Lee commented.  
"As I do for him too." Seungcheol said sipping his wine.  
"Well this was nice. It makes me happy to see my son finally happy like this." Mr Lee said standing up to leave.  
"I try my best." Seungcheol said shaking the elder alpha's hand.  
"I consent to the wedding Choi."  
Seungcheol smiled seeing the man to the door. "Make sure that baby doesn't kill him."  
"How did you know?" Seungcheol asked after a wordless silence.  
"He takes a lot after his mother. I noticed at the award ceremony, how he was glowing. That baby will come at a price just like how he came at the cost of his mother's life."  
Mr Lee left Seungcheol with a lot to think about.


	13. D-day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this short update.  
> My mind just shut down after Chanyeol enlistment news.
> 
> I'm sobbing y'all have no idea.

"Jihoon whatever you do please don't cry!" Jeonghan warned. "I do not want to redo your makeup again."  
Jihoon huffed, puffing out his cheeks. Today was their wedding day. After weeks of planning the wedding was finally taking place at the hotel Jihoon had that beautiful dinner with his mate. Minghao had outdone himself with their suits. (SVT's outfits in MAMA when they performed Home run. Scoops was on fire btw:)  
"I promise I won't cry Jeonghan." Jihoon rolled his eyes.  
Soonyoung burst into the room screaming the ceremony was about to start. Jihoon took a deep breath, Jisoo grabbed his shaking hands.  
"Everything will be fine Jihoon-ah." he assured the omega. "Try not to freak out for your baby okay?"  
Jihoon nodded dumbly and closed his eyes. He heard the door open again and saw his father making small talk with Chan. The elder made his way towards his son.  
"I'm on order not to make you cry before the ceremony so I won't say much." Mr Lee said as Jihoon giggled both watching Jeonghan fuss over Sunny's flower crown.  
"Your mother would have been so proud, my Jihoonie. She would have been overjoyed to see you like this." Mr Lee said filled with emotion.  
"Mr Lee!" Jeonghan chastised as he glared at them. "Jihoon shouldn't cry just yet."  
"I'm not crying!" Jihoon said in order to appease the omega. He blinked back tears when Jeonghan wasn't watching.  
"Let's go?" his father suggested.

Jihoon didn't know what to focus on, Seokmin's wonderful voice crooning out soft notes, the decor which Seungkwan and Jeonghan had outdone themselves, his nerves that made him all quivery inside or Seungcheol who stood tall and handsome. He took a deep breath and walked down the aisle with his father. He saw many faces he knew and some he didn't recognize. Jungwoo's parents were watching him with fond gazes and he caught a glance of Mark dabbing his eyes with a tissue also he saw Jaemin using crutches grinning at him and Renjun by his side smiling softly.  
He smiled and looked forward to meet Seungcheol's eyes. Seungcheol's hair was styled really nicely, revealing his forehead the way Jihoon liked it. 

Jihoon didn't know whether to say it was to his luck or not that he did not have a heavy pregnancy. This had been a concern in the earlier months because his belly wasn't growing the expected way. He was well on his way in his fifth month but he simply looked a little bloated. This pleased the omega greatly because all his clothes still fit and nobody batted an eye lash.  
Jisoo had assured them over and over that it was normal. He explained that some people's bellies didn't grow much but the baby would be completely healthy.

Seungcheol exchanged a few pleasantries with Jihoon's father as they shook hands and the alpha took Jihoon's hand.  
The officiator did not drone on about marriage, Jihoon was glad because he didn't like standing for long periods of time, worse with his pregnancy.  
It felt surreal confessing his love for Seungcheol in front of the world. He said his vows and was awfully proud of himself for not stuttering.  
Jihoon caught Wonwoo trying very hard not to cry as Seungcheol said his vows. He beamed as his mate made his promises.

Everything after that was a blur for Jihoon. All their friends made speeches, Jihoon cried at Hansol's.  
"Our Jihoon has a special wedding present for Seungcheol." Soonyoung said as the lights dimmed and everyone focused on the front.  
The screen lit with a picture of them cuddling and the words 'Us, again' written next to them.  
Seungcheol leaned over to whisper to a surprised Jihoon.  
"When was this picture taken?"  
"I think before we fell in love." Jihoon said shocked. He made eye contact with a grinning Seungkwan. The video started and the song began.  
Seungcheol teared up at the lyrics of Us Again. He was surprised that Jihoon had done all this for him. The video was filled with so many memories they had made over the past months. A shot of their dinner in the very same hotel was also there and the song ended with the picture of them cuddling in the beach, the time Jihoon had asked for the ceremony whilst they were busy refereeing the volleyball match.  
The guests all got emotional after the video and clapped profusely.  
When Jihoon threw his flower crown he was definitely pleased when it landed on a flustered Junhui.  
Before he knew it, the ceremony was over and he and Seungcheol were heading to the airport for their honeymoon.


End file.
